


There's Always an End

by Jondiplier



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: COMMENT SUGGESTIONS IM OUT OF WRITERS BLOCK, Comment suggestions, Drabbles, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Homophobia, M/M, Mentions of Falsettos characters, More tags to be added, Multi, NSFW, Self Harm, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Pregnancy, briefly mentioned, just barely, one shots, poorly written smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-02-07 14:43:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 22,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12843393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jondiplier/pseuds/Jondiplier
Summary: Be More Chill/a Dear Evan Hansen one shots and short stories!Warnings:Transgender/dysphoriaHomophobiaSelf HarmSuicide/attempts(?)Smut(?)(?)Pregnancy(?)





	1. Chest Binder (BMC)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter, also can find this story on Wattpad.

Warning: Transgender Michael

"Ah- fucking shit," Michael scoffed, stuck on his last hook on the binder he'd been trying to put on for the last five minutes, and at this rate, he was going to be late, and his breast were going too fast for his own good.

"Screw it," he fumed, picking up his shirt and tugging it over his head. He wasn't happy with himself, let alone his-this body. It can't be his, it's not right.

He turned around and went to grab his phone, shoving it in this pant pocket and grabbing his famous red hoodie. He checked himself, dubbing him presentable and ready to go.

"All set, bag's at school." He dusted his hoodie off and was out the bedroom door. He brushed his hair and teeth quickly, deodorant was a must for him. He rushed out the door seeing that the bus was arriving at his stop and sighed. hopping on and sitting in his usual seat in the dead center of the bus. He sat towards the window, knowing Jeremy would be on within the next couple of stops. They only live a block from each other.

A couple of jerks and stoners he knew but never talked to got on, and then the all-too familiar Jeremy Heere got on, smiling and seeing his "'riend" waiting in their seat.

"Hey Skittles," Jeremy beamed, taking the seat and putting his bag on his lap; Jeremy's legs being too long to be able to put this bag on the ground, unlike Michael. And candy nicknames were new to the couple; Michael preferred it over most others.

Senior year, the first day of school. But that's not what the boys were excited about. Michael was going to start birth control as the first step for hormone blockers, and he was ecstatic!

"Hey Miah," he chuckled, moving closer to the window so they could both fit. He ran a hand through his freshly trimmed hair. His Mom insisted he got it cut for the new year, and he loved the feeling of the fresh, spiky hairs.

"Yeah?" He said, looking at Jeremy.

"I'm really proud of you," He smiled sincerely, a lop sided smile, but a smile all the same.

Michael put his head on Jeremy's shoulder, humming in agreement.

Maybe today won't be too bad.

Thanks for reading! Please comment on what I should write next, I'll try to set a goal of 1,000 words. I was just too excited to get this out!


	2. In The Bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael in the bathroom with a twist
> 
> Warning:
> 
> Noncon  
> Trans male  
> Transphobic Jeremy

Warning! Transphobic Jeremy!Misgendering!

"I can't believe you!" Jeremy shouts at Michael, or as he knew him, Maddie. He's furious, he never would have thought that Maddie would ever want to be more than she already is. She's beautiful, smart, and the girl of Jeremy's dreams, and she knows it. Why would she give all that up?

Michael was in tears. Of all people he would come out to, of all people he trusted, it was Jeremy. And now he feels he's lost all of that. "Jeremy, I'm sorry," he cried. Jeremy is all he has, he can't lose him over his stupid thoughts.

Jeremy just crossed his arms. "You know I love you Maddie, so why are you doing this," he asked, keeping the distance.

"I-" He hiccuped, feeling his heart throb at the his dead name. "I don't feel right Jeremy! I feel trapped, and I thought you'd understand!" Michael shouted, cowering back when Jeremy gave him a look.

"I don't care, you're not a guy! You never will be, you're an amazing girlfriend and I love you as that and only that." He said, trying to put a hand on Michael, only to have him flinch away.

Michael sniffed again, allowing Jeremy to pull him into a hug. "Y-you're right, I'm just being stupid," he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Alright, get ready for the Halloween party, you've still got that dress?" He asked, rubbing Michael's back softly. He nodded, disbanding from Jeremy.

"Yeah, I'll go get ready," he sighed, going to his dresser and started searching through the drawers. He picked up the grossly yellow dress that Christine got for him. As much as he loved her, he hated this color. God, now he sounded feminine! He let out a shaky sigh, running his hands through his freshly cut hair and bit his lip to stop it from quivering. He hated himself, he should have known better than to upset Jeremy over his stupid emotions, now he's mad at him.

"We're going to be late!" Jeremy called from upstairs.

Michael couldn't help but let a tear slip as he walked into the bathroom, the sight of himself in the mirror making him break down more. He sobbed as he stripped his shirt, seeing his bra made him feel sick to his stomach. He pulled downed his pants, wearing itchy-laced panties Jeremy bought him a couple of months ago from a cheep store in the mall. He didn't want them on, he wanted the boxer briefs that didn't irritate his skin. He let out a broken sob as he took off the bra to put on the strapless one, he turned so he wouldn't see anymore of himself.

He heard a knock on the door, and a creek from it opening. He felt arms wrap around his upper waist, he turned to sob into Jeremy's shirt.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I just love you the way you are, you're a beautiful girl, and that's all you need to be, for me, for everyone. You're amazing and I love you and your body, please, please don't change and ruin it all for us." He said into Michael's hair.

"I'm so," he hiccuped, "so sorry," Michael whimpered, calming down as Jeremy rubbed his back. He felt a kiss on the top of his head, he knew this was wrong, he knew Jeremy was now toxic for him, but he couldn't give this up, everything they had and have together, over his stupid emotions. Jeremy was right, he's a beautiful girl, and that's all that he needed to be.

Jeremy helped zip up Michael's dress. He chuckled, "this is not your color, we should tell Chris to never shop for you again," he laughed, Michael hummed in agreement as they made it out the door.

————————————

The party so far was uneventful, Chloe, Brooke, and the others were hanging around him. A drunk Jake came around and leaned down to whisper in Michael's ear. "Y-you're really hot in tha-" he burped, "dress girl," he laughed. "J-Jeremy's a lucky man to have you," he sneered, sloppily kissing Michael's neck. He tried backing away, but Jake had snuck his hands around his waist. "We should b-both get wasted and," he paused, "we should fuck, like, that would be great," he laughed again, letting a very embarrassed Michael go as he stumbled back to the kitchen to, most likely, get another drink.

Michael wiped at the wet mark on his skin, shivering at what had just accrued. Jake would never do that, and he knew from past experiences that he was a flirty drunk, but this was a bit odd. He's probably high and wasted. He ran a shaky hand through his hair. No one seemed to noticed what just happened, everyone was far too drunk. He also has no idea where Jeremy is. He turns, noticing Christine walking up the stairs, someone was dragging her up there, but from his position he couldn't see who. His curiosity got the best of him, and he followed behind a drunk girl, which looked like Christine from behind. She turned a corner and Michael waited, hearing giggles and kissing sounds.

"Rich, you ass!" She laughed, a clothed smacking sound came from around the corner. He turned back around to go find Jeremy, which was fairly easy since he was coming up the stairs. Even from the poor lighting, he could see Jeremy's pupils dilated, and when they met, Jeremy gave Michael a wet kiss. His lips tasted like alcohol and weed, two things that wasn't helping Michael's nausea. Jeremy pulled away and grabbed Michael's wrist, pulling him up towards a bedroom. Michael shivered.

"Jeremy, no," he said quietly, his boyfriend's drunken state not comprehending his protest.

"C'mon," he whined, giving a harsher tug to his wrist. Michael moved up a step, his mind running a mile a minute. Everyone here is drunk or high, or both, and they wouldn't be any use for helping him out in this situation. Jeremy gave another pull, and Michael began to follow. All the bedroom doors were clothed, and he felt relief until they turned another corner and an empty bathroom appeared. He shivered, his instincts telling him to book it, but the firm weight on his arm made his stay put.

He was pushed against the closed bathroom door, Jeremy going straight for his neck. He let out a shaky huff as he felt hands snake up his back and struggle with the zipper. Maybe, jut maybe, Jeremy would be too drunk to go any further than making out, he could handle that.

Jeremy groaned when he couldn't figure out the dress, giving up on that and sucked a hicky onto Michael's skin.

Michael pushed Jeremy off, letting out a quiet protest. Jeremy huffed. "You know you're the worst girlfriend, right?" He slurred, making his way back to Michael.

"Jeremy, stop, please." He said, this time louder. "You're drunk and we need to get home," he huffed, opening the door to the bathroom.

"Do you not love me or something? What the fuck did I do?" He raised his drunken voice, grabbing Michael's wrists.

"Jeremy, let go," he demanded, trying to pull away. One wrist felt free until Jeremy's other hand was placed on his cheek, forcing him to look at a sweaty Jeremy.

He gave him a kiss, Michael squeezed his eyes closed, tears slipping from them.

"Let's go home," Jeremy whispered, moving out of the way so Michael could open the door. 

 

Wow, that was something. I made Jeremy a fucking asshole, oh well...


	3. Happy Turkey Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

The smell of food cooking, almost burning, is heaven for the college kids. Michael's parents invited all their friends to have a big meal and celebrate the holiday; and no one could argue that this was a bad idea.

Having Michael, Jeremy, Jake, Rich, Chloe, Brooke, Jenna, and Christine in the same house with real food is amazing. The students have been living off of Instant Noodles for the past couple of months, and the smell of mash potatoes and garlic is making their mouths water.

Michael's moms were hard at work, and invited anyone to help cook, besides Rich of course. He wasn't to be trusted around the stove at the moment. Jenna, Chloe and Christine were cooking and Jake was stealing food and trying to hide the fact that he did. Hiding it would've been easy, if it weren't for the crumbs and smirk on his face. Michael and Jeremy were in the living room playing video games, which they shouted at more often than not. Brooke was playing Christmas music while Rich argued it was too early, even though he was dancing and singing along.

The house is currently full of joy and laughter, Rich's "dance moves" was one of the main sources. And soon enough, Michael and Jeremy joined in, making up their own moves as the music played.

————————————

Everyone sat down as the turkey was set on the table, mouths watering at the golden brown bird, allowing Michael's Mom to cut it and serve. Soon people were on their third plates of food as people joked and told about their college experiences as they finished.

People helped clean and wrap up the food for leftovers, and made their ways back to campus to sleep off their drowsy-ness, leaving behind Michael's moms and Jeremy. They took care of they rest, then the two boys made their way to the basement to sleep or play more video games.

Today was a good day full of dancing, laughter and love. Perfect for the holiday season.


	4. Happy Pills (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N attempted suicide and self harm!

The day had been too long for Jeremy. He had been dealing with SQUIP's degrading words all day. How long ago was the last time he could hear his own voice?

Music only lasted so long, and Jeremy's Dad never liked it that loud. Mountain Dew Red only worked for a couple of days before he'd get major migraines, each worse than the last. And drugs only quiet the computer.

Each time he'd drink the Mountain Dew, a new SQUIP would come to show, until an all too familiar face came to mind. Michael, or, what looked like Michael.

"I would never love a piece of shit like you. How could I? You left me for Christine!" He'd tell, making a feeling of lighting bolts go through him with every insult.

"Please kill your self to make my life better, you're nothing with out that SQUIP, even with them you aren't good enough for me." Another jolt, another slit to the wrist.

"Almost there Jeremy, keep going," he encouraged, watching Jeremy. Cut after cut, more tears streamed down his face. The blood was falling to the floor, he felt lightheaded and sat in the tub, taking a bottle of pills with him. They were his antidepressant pills. He took a hand full, looking down at the pills, hesitating.

"I can't," he choked out, hand shaking as he store down at them.

"Everyone will be happy when you're gone, take them."

He blinked, his eyes losing focus. He heard his phone ring in the distance, he went to get up, but he slipped on his blood, falling out of the tub. He groaned in pain as he reached for the phone, grabbing it with a bloody hand and answered.

"Jeremy, I've been texting you all day, where are you? You were supposed to come to my place tonight." Michael said, waiting for a response. He heard shaky breathing and a sob.

"I-I can't, help me please," he whispered, losing his eye sight. "I can't see Michael, help me!" He cried out as he started hyperventilating.

"Stay on the phone with me Jere," he said as he got up and raced to his car without shoes, starting it up.

"M-Michael, I can't." He said weakly.

Michael's heart was racing as he speeded down the street and down the couple of blocks to his boyfriends house. "Jeremy Heere I swear to god don't give up," he said, trying to not lose himself to the sounds of his dying boyfriend.

He heard commotion over the line, then a loud thud, making his heart sink.

"Oh god, oh no!" He rambled as he reached Jeremy's house, getting out of the car and racing to the door only to find it lock. "Shit Jeremy!" He cursed, smashing his fist through the window to unlock it from the inside.

Once in the house he made his way to the bathroom, using the phone to navigate him.

He slammed open the door to reveal a horrendous sight; Jeremy's limp body lying on the floor with the phone next to him. He quickly hung up and called 911, barely able to talk to the receiver.

"He-he's on the floor! I don't see him breathing!" He yelled, shocking the operator.

"Calm down sir and give us the address." He said calmly, typing into the computer to give the police the little information Michael was giving.

"Help is on the way."

————————————

Michael wasn't allowed in the ICU, let alone Jeremy's room. They usually don't allow people in, but his state had him end up in his own hospital bed. He passed out from his panic attack, and currently, he's crying in the bed laying on his side. His whole body ached and his face stung from the tears.

His phone was ringing, but his couldn't bring himself to answer. Jeremy's on his mind, and the last time he saw him. He wasn't allowed in the ambulance due to Jeremy's state.

It had been hours since he last seen Jeremy, and it's killing him.

The negative thoughts were consuming him to breaking point. He didn't even hear the knock on the door, let alone it opening.

"Mr. Mell?" A lady asked, walking over to his bed. He looked up at her through puffy red eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Jeremy's in critical condition, with the amount of blood that he lost at his house and on the way here, I- we're unsure if he'll make it," she sighed, waiting for Michael's response. He let out a broken sob, covering his face. Snot and tears mixed with spit soaked his sleeves.

"I wasn't there! I could've saved him!" He cried out, feeling a hesitant hand rub his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, but we'll need you to come through for an investigation. We need to know as much as possible about why he tried, why he tried to kill himself." She said. All Michael could do was nod. "We'll come back in when you're ready, Mr. Mell. But does Mr. Heere have any family we should know about?" She asked, watching Michael sit up.

"H-his dads at work, I-I think." He sobbed. "What time is it?" Michael hiccuped, looking at the lady, noticing how she genuinely looked sorry.

"About nine," she said.

"He's out of w-work. I can call him." Michael said, pulling out his phone and wiping at his face.

The phone rang for a couple of minutes until he picked up.

"Michael, it's late. How are you though?" He asked, sounding half asleep.

Michael let out another sob, making Jeremy's Dad flinch.

"Michael, what's wrong, where are you?" He asked, concern raising in his voice.

"T-the hospital. Jeremy- he-he hurt himself," he cried, sobbing and wheezing, remembering what happened.

"I'll be right over Michael," he said, getting dressed.


	5. Long Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N Prompt I found on Tumblr. This is crack I guess?

The two boys set out looking for the best game to play on their new PS4. Currently, they're in Walmart, looking through the glass on what game would be best fitting for the two. 

Jeremy has his eye on the new Apocalypse of the Damned, and Michael couldn't argue with his taste in video games. So, the two purchased the game and made their way home, racing down the stairs to play the new game. 

"Player one!" Michael called out, grabbing the controller connected to the PS4, making Jeremy huff. 

"You're always player one, I want a turn." Jeremy pouted, earning a tsk from Michael. 

"You chose your fate long ago. Now, lets play some AotD!" Michael shouted, putting the disk in the slot.

 

\-------------------------------

The game just had to take an hour to load, leaving a bored couple to play around on social media and joke amongst themselves, which Jeremy didn't mind.

The boys heard the beep go off, signalling that the game was done, and raced to grab controllers. 

"I can't wait!" Jeremy practically squealed, picking his character and started the first level. 

 

The two beat the game before night fall that day. 

"Shit, we beat it?" Michael said in disbelief, looking through their progress. 

"Yeah," Jeremy sighed. "What a waste of sixty bucks," 

"I thought it would be longer, I'm disappointed." Michael pouted, turning off the console and laying back against the couch.

"Yeah, and I thought your dick would be longer, guess we're both disappointed," Jeremy sneered, earning an offended gasp from Michael


	6. It Broke (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N References to sex, sex implied and angst! Transgender Michael Mell!

A/N References to sex, sex implied and angst! Transgender Michael Mell!

Michael huffed and closed his eyes as he felt Jeremy finish. He shook in Jeremy's grasp, coming down from the rushed highs and calming down from what had just accrued.He felt Jeremy pull out, limbs going limp.

"Shit," Jeremy whispered, making Michael sit up to see what he was upset about.

Jeremy looked up at Michael with fear and dread in his eyes. "The condom broke,"

Life seemed to freeze when those words left Jeremy's mouth. "No, no no no no!" Michael whined, laying back down and covering his face.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Jeremy panicked, looking at the mess he made. "Good thing you're on the pill, right?" Jeremy chuckled nervously, looking at Michael for a reaction.

"My parents stopped paying for it a month ago, I just finished my last pill the other day," he whined.

"Shit, w-well there's always that Plan B shit we could buy!" Jeremy stuttered, seeing Michael peek at him through his hands.

"We could try, but we have to do it like, after a certain amount of time. Seven Eleven is still open, but I don't know if they sell them." Michael whimpered, terrified that it won't work.

"It's like, within twenty four hours of conception, so, we should buy them and wait. Follow the instructions," Jeremy said, having a hint of hope in his voice.

"What if it doesn't Jeremy! I can't get pregnant! I'm seventeen!" He cried out, feeing his face heat up and tear starting to pool in his eyes.

"It's going to work, I promise," he said, not too sure if it would work but it was worth a shoot.

\---

Michael choked out a sob as he waited for the test to finish. It said on the box five minutes, but it felt like an eternity.

He heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Michael," his mom called. "Are you okay? You've been in there for a while," she said softly.

"Yeah mom," he said, trying not to cry even though his voice was watery and cracking.

"Alright, call for me if you need anything," she said, walking away after a minute.

Michael let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding and looked at the test reluctantly.

Positive it read. He picked up the box, reading the warning.

There are false negatives, but never false positives.

His heart sank and let out a sob.

\---

Player One: Hey,

Player Two: hwats up?

Player One: I need to come over, my parents are pissed.

Player Two: yeah sure, door is unlocked...

 

Michael drove his way to Jeremy's house, the test in his hoodie's pocket. It's been two weeks since the incident. He's at least a week along. That made him shiver. He pulled into Jeremy's driveway, making his way out of the car and into the house.

When he walked in, he saw Jeremy on the couch, eyes worried and his hands wringing. "I think I know what this is about," he sighed.

Michael didn't look at him until grabbed the test and tossed it to Jeremy. Jeremy attempted to catch it, only to have it land in his lap.

"C-can we abort?"

There was silence until a sob broke out.

"Jeremiah Heere, no way in hell am I killing this- our," he sobbed again. "I don't want it, I really don't, but Jeremy I can't kill it. Please don't ever say that again." He said, trying to put anger into his words, any sign of anger, but all that came out were pitiful whimpers.

"Okay, I'm sorry. But this thing going to ruin everything I had with Christine and everyone else, they'll hate us if they found out I cheated on her." Jeremy's voice wavered.

"Jeremy, I don't give a fuck about your social status. We did this, we need to take responsibility." He said quietly, not able to make eye contact with Jeremy.

"Michael, I don't think I can do this," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. All Michael did was nod for a second.

The two stood in the opposite sides, Jeremy in the living room, and Michael crying silently in the kitchen. There was a good fifteen feet apart for each other.

Michael took a step back, leaning against the table set for two. They had a chair for Michael, but that was in the closet.

"I can't do this alone Jeremy. I'll give you time to think, but you'll always have this, this connection that you can't break. You said you didn't want to be like your mom, so man up and be here."

The air was thick with emotion, mostly being tension and pity.

"I need time Michael, this is too much." His voice shook again. "We're too young,"

Michael bit his lip, nodding again. "Okay," he said quietly. "Jeremy, please don't leave me." Michael whimpered, leaning against the table for support. He felt dizzy, his chest tight. Too tight with the binder. He felt like he was about to have a panic attack. Or die. He might just die right here on Jeremy's kitchen floor. 

Jeremy walked over to him, gently grabbing Michael's shoulders. "I couldn't leave you Michael," he said, kissing the top of his head. Michael shivered, pulling Jeremy into a gentle hug. 

"Thank you," Michael murmured.

\---

Their first appointment was scheduled a week after they talked. Michael's parents knew and wanted to kick him out, but they said they couldn't hurt Michael like that. They, however, were very mad with how careless they were. And for the fact that Jeremy had a loving girlfriend.

Jeremy's dad, on the other hand, kicked him out. He moved in with Michael. They made a homey-kind of room in Michael's basement, reorganising everything to be able to fit a new bed into their room.

\---

"Alright, this is going to be a bit cold," the older lady chuckled, putting the jell onto Michael's stomach. He shivered, looking away from the screen as she looked for the fetus. Jeremy watched, his eyes fixed on the screen. After about a minute of searching, the lady let out a small gasp and smiled, taking some pictures of the little bean-looking blip.

"That's your baby," she smile, Michael watched Jeremy's face light up. He didn't want to see.

Then, she put on the sound. A flutter filled the room, making Michael look at the screen, his eyes widened as he saw the heart beating. It looked like a raisin.

"Your baby looks very healthy," she smiled, moving the camera around.

They got to take some pictures home along with the baby's estimated birth date. Some time in the middle of June.


	7. Perfect (Tree Bros)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N THIS IS WHAT I WANT FOR MY WEDDING SONG! And every time the first person I imagine is.... Ben Platt??? Omg I have the biggest crush on him I can't look at a god damn picture without getting flustered ACK I thought I was Asexual... But I'm falling for a 23 year old MAN ACCKK
> 
> ALSO: AU WHERE CONNOR DIDN'T DIE (obviously) AND THEY DID EVERYTHING IN THE LETTERS!

Evan stood in his white tux, taking in a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. His mother is behind him with her hands on his shoulders, smiling proudly and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm so proud of you," Heidi choked out happily, dabbing at her wet eyes and giving him one final kiss. 

The two made their way out into the apple orchard. After people had heard what happened to Evan and that he wanted to fix it up after he broke his arm, had helped him fix it up

He saw Connor waiting at that tree that he feel out of, smiling. Zoe being the Maid of Honor with Alana next to her, then Connors mother, and soon his own mother would be up there. Jared really wanted to be the flower boy so Larry is the Best Man, with much protest from Connor. 

Once Evan reached his standing place Connor noticed Evan getting fidgety. 

"Hey, it's okay." He smiled reassuringly.

Evan nodded. "I-I know, but I have something for you," He said before being handed a mic once Jared made his way to stand along side Larry. 

Evan heard the music start and took another deep breath. Almost the whole town was here to watch. 

"I-I found a love for m-me," he stuttered, earning a smile from Connor. "Darling just dive right in and follow me," he said, gaining more confidence when he noticed everyone giving his supportive smiles. "Well, I found a boy, beautiful and sweet, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me," he laughed a little. "'Cause we were just kids when we feel in love," everyone gasped at his cords, some even whistled which only boosted his confidence. "Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time,"

 

\-------------------------------------------

As Evan finished the song he turned to grab Connors hand. "You ha-have no idea how much you mean to me, you were there for me when I feel, and that's how it's been since. Your love and patience for me is-" he stumbled on searching for something to say, clearing his throat and started again. "You gave me your world Connor, and I want to give you mine, for forever." He concluded, searching Connors eyes for a reaction. Then, he felt lips on his, people started clapping and cooing. And it is perfect.

The two exchange rings and are set for the after party, hand in hand, they made their way down the isle. 

 

Today's a perfect day because I just married the man of my dreams.

 

A/N AHHHH super short, I know, but next update will probably be around Christmas with a smut ;)


	8. Michael's Cock/atoo/ (BMC)

A/N I love my 'toos and 'tiels so here's a one shot of them!   
This is Snow White, literally... My parents last name is white! So, we rescued him from someone who was leaving him in his cage all day and when we got to him his crest feathers were all cased because they haven't preened him, let alone touched him. The lady said he was five, but his tag said he was imported from Australia... In the US it's been illegal to ship exotic birds in since like, the eighties. Soooo, the vet thinks he's at least over fifty years old! He was imported to California and then somehow managed to make his way to Maine! He's so sweet and while I'm writing this he's eating at my jeans. If you have any questions about him I'll gladly answer!

 

What Jeremy didn't expect was Michael's lips on his, let alone a bird shrieking in he background as the two made out. 

Jeremy pushed Michael off of him, gently. "Tell me again why there's a bird in here?" He asked, watching Michaels eyes light up. 

"Oh! Yeah," he chuckled. "My cousin couldn't take care of him because he had to go on a trip for a week. So, I'm bird-sitting!" He smiled. Snow let out a raptor noise and puffed out his feathers. Jeremy gave a look to the bird. 

"So," he dragged out. "Do we let him out of his cage or something?" Jeremy questioned. 

"Nope, all we have to do is change his paper, water and food. We aren't allowed to interact with him." Michael informed.

"Why, won't he get lonely?" 

"No, well maybe. But we don't want him to bond to us because he might attack his owner." He said, giving Jeremy another kiss. 

Jeremy hummed, closing his eyes. The kiss was long but sweet, and when they parted again they smiled at each other. 

"I'm hungry, do you want take-out?" Michael asked, kissing down Jeremy's neck. 

"Yeah, pizza sounds good." He mused out, gasping when Michael nipped him. Jeremy playfully smacked his back. "Don't do that!" He laughed, earning a whine from Michael. "We don't want the bird to be copying our, y'know," he snickered. "I don't think your cousin will like that." 

"Yeah, you're right." He hummed as he backed up, picking his phone out of his pocket and ordering the food. 

"Food in a half an hour," he huffed, flopping down onto the couch. 

"Woap!" Jeremy laughed, laying on top of Michael. 

The bird let out a snarl and then a little yip before flapping his wings. 

 

A/N has anyone ever seen River Monsters? Hulu won't put season 8 OR 9 on and it's pissing me off!


	9. Crack (BMC)

A/N Enjoy my crack

Brook: Do you wanna ride, do you wanna ride?

Jeremy: Ye

Brook: FroZen YogUrt fiIrst

Jeremy: waIT, MICHAEL

Michael: MICHAEL LEAVES THE BUILDING

Squip: let her give you SUCC

Jeremy: no

Brook and Chloe: Do you wanna ride, do you wanna ride, wanna go far?

Brook: HUH HUH

Brook and Chloe: Do you wanna get inside my mothers car?

Jeremy: STRANGER DangER. FinD MicHAEl!

Squip: Zip ZAp


	10. Birth Control Sucks (DEH)

A/N soooo my birth control only does so much, so I don't get periods, but I get the cramping in the legs and sometimes in my stomach... Anyway, enjoy some transgender Connor because I can't get enough of my grumpy boi. 

Connor had had a long day of pain and trips to the nurse to get Advil. His legs were sore and weak as he walked home, discomfort wore out his face. 

Next to him is a very chatty Evan Hansen, the sweet boy he'd gotten to know and soon love. And he's the only person out side of his family and doctors that know that he's a girl in the no no parts. 

"Evan, Evan! We passed my house," he grumbled. Connor needs a heating pad on his legs before they give out.

"O-oh, I'm sorry," he winced at the way Evan said that. 

"Sorry Evan, I'm not feeling good. When we get inside can you make some tea?" He asked, keeping his tone soft as Evan fumbled with the house keys. 

"Of course!" Evan smiled and made way for Connor. The pair walked into the silent house, pulling off their shoes and backpacks. 

"You can go lay on t-the couch and put on a movie if you'd like," Evan offered, getting two cups and putting one on the counter and setting a kettle full of water on the stove.

“Thanks babe.” He took a seat, sighing as he closed his eyes. “Do you have a heat pad?” He called out.

“Yeah, I’ll go get it,” Evan said, leaving the kitchen and moved to the closed in the laundry room. 

He pulled out the heating pad and went to hand it to Connor. He pulled it in, hearing a small ‘thank you’ and looked at Connor to see as if he was falling asleep. 

The whistle went off and Evan walked into the kitchen and poured a cup for himself. Connor was probably already half asleep, and by the time it’ll cool he’ll probably be passed out. 

Evan hummed at the sight. Connor looked relaxed, peaceful even. 

A/N and Connor slept and slept then End.


	11. Christmas Surprise

WARNING: SMMMUUUUTTT  
A/N SOO SORRY I COULDNT GET THIS OUT ON CHRISTMAS! MY DAD BLOCKS WATTPAD AND NOST SOCIAL MEDIAS!!

Christmas morning is always something Jeremy would be excited for, even now. He's 21, living with his boyfriend Michael in a small apartment. It was nice for the two of them, the apartment is a one bedroom with an open kitchen that connects to the living room, and a jacuzzi. They even have one of those electric fire places. 

So, to make Jeremy's day even better, Michael woke up early to set everything together. He put his last gift for Jeremy under the tree, turning on the fireplace and lighting candles to add the pine smell. He made some hot chocolate for them, putting whipped cream and marshmallows into the drink, just how Jeremy liked it. After deeming himself done, he sat on the couch and waited, playing around on his phone, seeing pictures of his college and high school friends all over Instagram with photos of their gifts, and apparently Jake popped the big question in a small gift wrapped in multiple casings. The whole thing was on his account, a video of Rich opening and reopening wrapping after wrap until a white box appeared, making Rich drop it, his mouth agape, gasping at the box before picking it up again, laughing, then kissing Jake. That's where the video ends, putting a smile onto Michael's face.

Just as he finished commenting a congrats to the newly engaged couple, Jeremy walked out with a sleepy smile on his face. 

He made his way over to Michael, sitting on the couch next to him and curling up on his boyfriend. 

"Morning babe," He said, planting a kiss on Jeremy's forehead. He hummed in response, closing his eyes and taking in the moment. The nice heat coming from the artificial fire, the smell of pine and Christmas, and hot cocoa. This was heavenly to the pair, and relaxing before the pure excitement was breath taking. 

"Ready for gifts?" Jeremy asked, looking up at Michael. He nodded, standing up and pulling Jeremy towards the tree. They each grabbed a gift from each other and took turns opening. Michael opened a new customs PS4 controller, the imprint being 'Player 1' on it in dark red font, the base color being a medium shade of grey with the same shade of red for the thumbs and other buttons. 

This put a huge smile on Michaels face, thanking Jeremy with a kiss. 

The two went through gifts until Michael handed Jeremy his last one. 

"Alright, you may not like this, but I thought you'd look good in it," he said, passing the box slowly to Jeremy.

Jeremy ripped off the wrapping and opened the box, giving Michael a look before pulling it out. It was a pair of dark blue panties and matching knee high socks. Jeremy snorted. 

"Oh my god," he laughed, Michael joining him. There is no awkward tension like Michael thought there'd be, and that made the mood lighter. 

"Well, it's either you or me, so," he chuckled, feeling the silky lace pattern on the underwear. 

"I'll try it on, but this is only for you," he gave Michael another look before standing up and going towards the bathroom. 

Michael felt excitement coursing through his body, waiting anxiously for Jeremy to return.

It felt like forever for Michael, but when Jeremy came back out in his outfit, his jaw dropped. Michael smirked at his nervous boyfriend. 

"I-it's comfy," He chuckled out nervously, feeling Michael's gaze on him. 

"Babe, you're gorgeous!" Michael called out, his face heating up as he got out of this sitting position and made his way over to Jeremy. 

He pulled Jeremy close by his waist, his other hand tilting Jeremy's head to they could kiss, the heated moment grew when Jeremy nipped at Michael's lips, gasping as he felt Michael push his tongue into his mouth. 

When the two parted from their moment, they shared lop sided grins and put their foreheads together. Jeremy went in for another kiss, moving his arms around Michael's neck, running a hand through his hair. 

Michael let a quiet moan slip and Jeremy tugged his hair, running his hands down Jeremy's back to his butt. He felt Jeremy tense as he slipped a finger down into his underwear, squeezing Jeremy's ass. 

The two parted again. "Want to move this to the bedroom?" Michael whispered lowly into Jeremy's ear. He shivered, nodding his head as the two made their way down the hall. Once in their room, Michael took off his shirt and laid Jeremy down on the bed, going for his neck. 

Jeremy wrapped his legs around Michael's waist, pulling him closer as he bit his lip, not wanting any sounds to come out yet. 

Michael bucked his hips onto Jeremy, earning a whimper from him. He moved down Jeremy's body, kissing around his belly button to receive a gasp.

Once Michael reached the panties, he let his tongue slide down to silk over Jeremy's member, hearing a sharp gasp come out of him. A hand made its way down to Michael's hair, clamping it into a fist of locks. Michael couldn't help but let a groan slip and start kissing over Jeremy's clothed dick. He felt his boyfriend shiver under him as he rubbed his thighs. 

"M-Michael," he breathed out, gasping when Michael bit down on his inner thigh, pulling at the stockings. 

"Be right back," Michael said as he got up and made his way to their dresser, pulling out a bottle of lube. 

"Light?" He asked as he started pulling Jeremy's underwear down. 

"Green," he whispered back, helping Michael shift him so he was on his knees. He could hear the wet sounds coming from the bottle as Michael got ready to prep him. He got his fingers drenched, rubbing his thumb over Jeremy's entrance. 

Jeremy let out a hum of approval before feeling Michael's finger dip in. He inhaled sharply, shuddering as Michael began to move. He twisted and curled his finger before adding a second, scissoring him, then adding a third.

Jeremy grasped at the bedsheets, feeling himself dripping with precum.

"Light?" Michael said, staying still until Jeremy was comfortable.

"Yellow," he said, waiting for himself to relax, feeling Michael stoking his member. He made a quiet noise at the feeling, clenching around Michael.

"This too much babe?" He asked, keeping as still as possible. 

"Y-yeah," he breathed out as Michael removed himself, mumbling a soft 'sorry' to Michael. 

"Yeah, just give me a second," he said, allowing himself to flip over to face Michael and pull him down so they were kissing. Michael hummed into it, stoking Jeremy again to get is mouth to open, which it worked. 

Jeremy mewled at the contact, feeling his gut fill with heat. He let out a choked sob, feeling himself come closer. 

He grasped onto Michael's shoulders, closing his eyes tight, moaning out his name. "'M close, oh god!" He shouted, feeling Michael release him. He panted, opening his eyes and looked up at Michael. 

"You have no idea how hot you are right now," he said breathlessly, squeezing Jeremy's thigh as his strokes the lube into himself. 

"Ready Jere-bear?" He asked, lining himself up and leaned down to kiss at Jeremy's neck.

He felt him nod as he bit down on Jeremy's neck as he pushed in, hearing Jeremy cry out, scratching at his back. 

He kissed up Jeremy's neck to his cheek, then making his way to his ear, whispering 'good job's and 'you're so beautiful' into his ear. 

Jeremy squeezed his legs around Michael harder, feeling his eyes water as their hips met. 

"L-light Jere-bear," He asked, wrapping his arms around Jeremy's upper back, clenching his teeth as he waited. 

"Y-yellow, please, just wait," Jeremy said, trying to catch his breath. "Oh my god," he whimpered. 

They waited a bit until Jeremy thrusted his hips, giving Michael the sign to move.

Jeremy's full on crying, not because it hurt, but because of how much pleasure he felt. He's crying out at every thrust Michael gave, holding on to his boyfriend like his life depended on it, like if he let go he would fall. 

He felt his stomach knot, letting himself fall apart in Michael's grasp. He repeated Michael's name over and over again, until Michael made a sharp thrust that made him see stars, coming and tightening around Michael. 

Michael made a final thrust, grunting as he put his head in the crook of Jeremy's neck as he came, kissing Jeremy kisses as he finished, hearing Jeremy let out a sob. 

He pulled out, getting up to grab a towel to clean them up with. 

Jeremy curled up after taking off the clothes he still had on, seeing Michael come back and kiss him.

 

A/N I'm going to hell. 1,556 words!


	12. Connor Hates his Body

Being born a girl sucks harder that anything he's been through. 

Misgendering by his entire family isn't fun, but that only hurts so much. What hurts even more is when he has to take his makeshift binder off, or shave his... privates. Or even hearing his own voice when he gets upset. (It tends to raise an octave). 

But what makes that all disappear, what makes his heart flutter and leave a pink tint on his cheeks, is when his nervous boyfriend compliments how handsome he looks. Or how masculine he is. How he'll ignore if his own chest binder is off. And how on his periods Evan will spoil him with kisses and cuddles. He'll let Connor pick what movies to watch. 

——————

"Book of Mormon it is!" Connor called as he started the bootleg. The music began as Connor cuddled up to Evan and Elder Price came onto the screen. 

Connor started to mouth the lyrics.

Feeling this. The connection they share, is the most addicting thing these boys goes into.


	13. Connor buys Kevin a fish

Even though Kevin is in his early twenties, he still acted like he was fourteen, maybe even a bit younger.

Kevin had woken up before Connor, surprisingly, and made them their first pot of coffee. With that going He pranced back into their room and bounced on the bed, earning a surprise gasp from Connor. 

Kevin crawled on top of Connor, smirking and leaning down. "Morning," he purred. 

"Kevin Price you scared me!" He squeaked, a scowl spread across his face. 

"That's kinda the point," he muttered, leaning down further. When their lips almost touched he moved to Connor's ear. "I want a fish," he said quietly. 

Connor pushed him off. "You woke me up, almost kissed me and ask for a fish?" He said, feeling stupid and confused. 

"Yeah, I really want a fish, and a cool little aquarium!" He squealed, rolling off of Connor to lay at his side. "You can name it but I'm picking it out. I was thinking a little beta fish because they're pretty and small and easy to take care of," he ranted, pulling gently at the blankets. 

"Kevin," he sighed. "Can we talk about this over breakfast?" He asked, tugging the covers closer. Kevin groaned, rolling to the other side of the bed. 

"It's just a fish, Connor! It's not that hard!" He whined, face planting himself into the pillow. 

"I know babe, but it's early, and you'll need a good tank for them and food, stuff to clean the tank," he mumbled tiredly. "And where would we put it?" He asked, turning to face Kevin, although he couldn't see his face. 

Kevin let out another whine.

"Honey, we can get a fish, but you have to make breakfast and do the dishes," he said quietly, seeing Kevin bounce right up. 

"Really? Oh em gosh Connor! This is awesome! Okay, I'll go make breakfast!" He said, jumping -more like falling- out of bed and running towards the door. "Oh! What do you want? I just bought some frozen waffles," he said, turning around to see Connor with a tired smile on his face.

 

Long after the two finished their breakfasts and had gotten ready for the day, they had found themselves at Petco, Kevin looking around in awe from all the fish he say-especially all the Neon Tetras- while Connor talked to the worker about what kind of tank they needed for certain fish and which cleaning products were the best and so on.

“Connor, we need the neon ones!” Kevin exclaimed as Connor looked at the tanks with the worker. “Alright babe, but Help is pick out a tank.” He said, looking at the ones with the black lights. 

The settled on a ten gallon, neon ecosystem like tank. They picked out black rocks with the occasional blue or pink and some hiding rocks for the fish. Kevin picked two fish, a hot pink one and a florist green one. He said Connor gets to name the green one.

They got home, set up the tank and waited for the water to regulate before putting the fish in and sprinkled some expensive branded fish food because Kevin said that his babies needed the best. 

“The red one’s name is,” he dragged out. “Oh! Let’s name them Marvin and Whizzer! After Falsettos!” He exclaimed. 

“Kevin, Whizzer dies of AIDS. I don’t think we should risk them getting fish AIDS,” he said. “Let’s just name them after us, Kevin and Connor. Sound good?” He asked, taking Kevin’s hand in his. 

Kevin’s eyes beamed. “Yeah! Of course it is!” And he kissed Connor.

 

————

The fish had babies and Kevin flipped his shit.


	14. NSFW Headcon Requests

I WILL DO THESE JUST SEND ANY CHARACTER AND SHIP OR READER AND THEIR PRONOUNS AND ILL WILL DO THEM 

IF YOU DON'T SPECIFY A SHIP OR JUST WANT EXAMPLE: CONNOR MURPHY HEADCONS ILL JUST ASSUME THAT THEY ARE DATING OR GETTING SEXUAL WITH A CIS FEMALE READER

PLEASE I REALLY WANT TO DO THESE


	15. Connie

Request: Kleinphy with trans submissive Connor?

So here it is, I’ve personally never written Jared as a main character, let alone a smut of him? So, sorry if he’s OOC!

\- Jared is a horny Mofo, okay?  
\- Like, they will be sitting in class and all of a sudden Kleinman has his hand on Connor’s inner thigh.   
\- Jared knows if Connor doesn’t want to he just has to tap his hand a few time; consent is key guys  
\- So, they’re in class and his hand goes up Connor’s high and into the waist band of his pants and tighty-whities because, come on trans men, boxers get all up in there and hurt like hell.   
\- Connor will -low key- whine quietly, a way to encourage Jared to keep going.  
\- Jared starts rubbing his dick, making Connor grip onto his pencil, like, for real, Kleinman knows how to make Connor feel good.  
\- Jared’s made Connor cum in his pants more times than not.   
\- Connor usually will try to hide his face, dismissing it off with ‘I’m frustrated’ and Jared plays all cool like; ‘Do you want to go for a walk?’   
\- Obviously they leave the class room one at a time so it’s not as suspicious and go into the teacher’s bathroom next to the students which is normally unlocked.   
\- They go in, Jared first because the school lets Connor use those bathrooms if he’s not comfortable going into the men’s, also to make sure that teachers aren’t catching on.   
\- Jared will kiss Connor’s neck -as much as he loves leaving marks, he doesn’t want to get caught- so while he’s kissing Connor his hands will go to unbutton his pants.   
\- They never really fuck unless they are both desperate, -they normally wait until their in Jared’s car-  
\- Normally, Jared will eat Connor out and let him give him a hand job, and that’s what they’re doing  
\- Jared will make Connor sit on the sink as he eats him out, two fingers in him, curling and spreading while he sucks Connor’s clit.   
\- And Connor just??????? Whines, gasps, quietly moans Jared’s name and begs him to make him cum. His heads thrown back and a hand is him Jared’s hair.  
\- Jared fUCKING HUMS!! That makes Connor cum harder than anything while Jared’s down there.  
\- Connor is so fucking tired after and they cuddle on the floor for a bit, Jared praising him and all that jazz.

Connor makes it up to Jared by riding him in the back of Jared’s car.


	16. Mirror Fucking

Request: i have this hc (for evan and connor) that evan secretly likes to watch himself when they fuck and connor finds out somehow and fucks him in front of mirror (evan also totally has a praise kink)

So I liked this idea so much that I’m going to turn it into a one shot! Please keep the suggestions coming! I love these!

——

“Ah! Connor!” Evan moaned out, having been bent over the sink in the men’s bathroom as Connor pushed himself in.

“Evan, you gotta quiet down,” he said harshly. Thankfully, he had remembered to lock the bathroom door this time. He pushed himself further in, Evan tightening and releasing around him. “Shit, Ev, relax babe. No one’s gonna catch us,” Connor said quietly, moving one o his hands from Evan’s hip to push on his back. 

Evan whimpered, burring his face in his arms as Connor filled him. He shifted himself to stand more upright. He clenched his eyes closed, gripping onto the side of the sink as Connor bottomed out. They paused for a minute, catching their breaths.

“Evan,” Connor said. “You’re doing so good baby boy, so good for me.” He praised, hearing Evan stifle out a moan. “So pretty, letting me have you in the school’s bathroom. So fucking hot babe,” Connor said, his hand trailing back down to his hips to give them a reassuring squeeze. 

Evan opened his eyes at the praise, seeing himself in the mirror for the first time. His face was flushed, slightly sweaty and lips swollen from kisses. A fresh hickey on his neck, still forming into its color. Then Evan’s eyes focused to Connor. His hair was sloppily put up into a bun and his face was blissful and concentrated, making Evan’s cock twitch. “Move, god please Connor move!” He breathed out, watching as Connor started thrusting, his lips parted and he could hear the soft grunts and moans coming from him. The sight made his legs shake. “O-oh! Oh my god!” He gasped out, gripping onto the sink tighter than before. 

The thrusts went from steady and hard to sloppy and frantic. Connor’s noises slightly increased in volume, looking up to see Evan staring at him through the mirror. He smirked lazily, a new glint of excitement in his eyes. “You like watching me fuck you from behind?” He asked, making Evan choke out a yes. “Good boy, like watching me pound your tight ass, what a good Ev,” He said, feeling Evan shake and tighten around him, making him slow his movements. 

Evan came in a white, hot flash, gasping out Connor’s in the process. 

Connor grunted, pulling out and climaxing over Evan’s ass, not wanting to deal with the mess that would accrue if he had done so inside. “Holy fuck babe,” he breathed, quickly grabbing a paper towel and started to wipe at the mess he made.

Evan whined at the touch, feeling overstimulated as he laid down on the sink, breathing heavily, his fists clenching and unclenching. 

“You okay babe?” Connor asked, throwing the dirty paper away and pulled up his own pants. 

“Y-yeah, that was amazing,” he said quietly, standing up and turning around to look at Connor, giving him a long kiss on the lips. 

Connor wrapped his hands around Evan’s waist, kissing him back softly. When they pulled back Evan smiled up at Connor. “God, I love you. You’re so amazing.” He said to Evan, smiling back.

“Now let’s get cleaned up,”


	17. We’re Over?

Neglective Connor I guess? He’s not healthy and suicide 

————

Evan and Connor had their weekly dates every Friday night at his own house, since his mother wasn’t home. These were the days they’d release their worries or stressors to each other. 

It’s a little past five and his mom has left for her nightly shift, leaving Evan alone to call his boyfriend over.

Tonight is the night he’d -hopefully- lose his virginity to Connor, and since Connor had some experience Evan felt more relaxed, knowing Connor’s going to take care of him. 

He let Connor into his house, nervous jitters and small talk took the two into their comfortable selves, talking about how Larry wanted Connor to be responsible and over all a better person. Evan would reassure him with a quiet “youre amazing, Connor,” putting a small smile on Connor’s face. 

They would sit outside on a blanket in the dark, Connor smoking a cigarette that he snuck by having, what he called, “friends”. Evan never questioned it. 

“I have something for you,” Evan confessed, looking over at Connor. 

Connor gave him a questioning look before Evan handed him a polished, dark blue rock.

“It’s a stress rock, my counselor gave me a couple, and I figured you’d like one,” he said, watching Connor examine the object.

“Thank you,”

It’s peaceful, they took a slow pace, Connor doing everything in his power to make Evan enjoy himself.

When they finished, Connor started to sob loudly, apologizing repetitively. Evan shushed him, telling him he loved him and that he’s okay.

Connor had left Evan’s house too early in the morning, Evan waking up to an empty house, confused. 

He would text Connor every hour, asking him if he was okay, hoping for a response or having Connor even read the texts.

He never got either.

Randomly one day over summer break, Connor came over, bags under his eyes and his hair in a bun, smiling tiredly at Evan.

They cuddled all day, either just laying on Evan’s couch or laying on Evan’s stomach or chest out in the grass. He wouldn’t say anything, just listen to Evan’s documentaries or him rambling about his job at the park.

Soon Connor stopped visiting as often, or would avoid Evan for days then appear out of nowhere, looking like a wreck. He never questioned it until one day after they had sex.

“Connor?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Where do you go when, when you’re gone.” He asked, feeling Connor unwrap himself from Evan and sit up in bed. 

“Why?” He asked, looking down at Connor in the dark. 

Evan shrugged. “I get worried, and-and you never answer texts or even read them. I-I think that you died or something really bad happened, then you just show up out f nowhere,” he said, his voice growing softer the longer Connor looked at him.

“It doesn’t matter,” he mumbled, standing up and started digging around for his shirt.

“W-what are you doing?” Evan asked, sitting up on his elbows. 

“Leaving,” He said, his voice low. 

“Please, don’t.” Evan said quietly,

Connor paused. “Evan, why do you love me?” He asked, closing his eyes. “I don’t treat you well, I’m a piece of shit to you.” He mumbled, now pulling his tee on.

Evan was taken back by the question. “I-“ Evan began, only to have Connor scoff.

“No one can love me Evan, not even you.” He said bitterly. “I’m not meant for this, I-I honestly thought you would’ve dumped me by now.” Connor said, grabbing his underwear. “And I don’t want you to love me, okay? Just let me go,” he said, putting on the rest of his clothes.

“Wait, y-you want to, um, break up?” Evan said, feeling tears start to form.

“Evan, we aren’t meant to be, I’m sorry.” Connor said, standing up straight and looking down at Evan. “I need to go,” he said, dodging Evan’s hand.

“Please, please Connor.” Evan whimpered. “I gave you all I could, please, why am I not enough?” Evan sobbed. 

Connor sighed. “It’s not that Evan, I just-I need to be alone. Please don’t make this harder than it is,” he said, walking towards that bedroom door. 

“I love you, please text me when you’re home.” Evan said, wiping his eyes.

Connor looked at him for a second before leaving the room, then the house, then the town itself. 

Evan never got a text from Connor. He found out on the news that they had found a teenaged boy out on the side of a highway, dead. The cause was bleeding out. In the boy’s hand, they found a small, polished rock,


	18. The Worst Part

Trigger Warning: Implied suicide attempts 

Poor Connor...

———

The worst part is waking up to bright lights, hearing a repetitive, slow beat over and over again.

The worst part is feeling the machines attached to your arm, a nasal tube invading your nose.

The worst part is opening your eyes to bright lights, blinding you momentarily.

The worst part is hearing your mother, the only person that cares enough to stay with you in the hospital, sobbing quietly. 

The worst part is realizing you failed.

The worst is feeling your harsh voice coming out of you, shaky and uncertain.

The worst is having your mother grab your hand roughly, squeezing it as if her life depended on it.

The worst part is when you start to cry, feeling your hot tears trail down your cold face, stinging your skin.

The worst part is when your mom says she loves you...

 

The best part is getting home and doing it all over again.


	19. Summer Camp (DEH BMC)

NSFW trans male Jeremy!

—————

Summer camp at the end of vacation before senior year made excitement course through Jeremy's veins. Of course, he couldn't swim without his chest binder on, and his swimming shorts were a bit small, but that didn't matter! He's going to have fun with Michael and his friends, even if they all were on different parts of the camp ground.

He wasn't the only transgender kid going, Jenna is bunking with Chloe in the cabins. The supervisors wanted Jeremy to go with the girls, but Michael had stepped in saying that Jenna gets to stay with the girls, why couldn't he? 

Now, he's unpacking his clothes, feeling the heat of the cabin and the one fan turning its way over the room. 

He huffed, wiping his forehead. Michael bursts through the door, running up behind Michael and wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the back of his neck and cheeks. 

"Michael!" Jeremy gasped, chuckling at the contact and wet kisses being placed on his neck. He let out a breathy whimper, feeling Michael nip his ear lobe.

"I haven't seen you all day, had to ride inna separate bus," he said, swaying Jeremy and him side to side gently. "I missed you," He said quietly, "and now we're in the same room together." He said, kissing his cheek one last time before pulling away. "Also, Rich and some other kid are our other roommates." He chuckled, going over to his bed and shrugged his bag on top of it. 

"Well, that was a welcoming," Jeremy said, chuckling breathlessly, turning around as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"What? Was it not welcomed?" Michael pouted, opening his bag and started to pull out his belongings. 

"It was, just wasn't expecting it," he laughed lightly. "I've missed you too." Jeremy said, picking up his bag that now only carried his shampoo and conditioner, along with his toothbrush and other bathroom goods.

"Yeah, can't wait to spend two weeks here with you," Michael cooed, putting his stuff away and gently embraced Jeremy, kissing him passionately.

The two made-out until the heard the door open, and a boy stumble out gasping "oh my gosh I'm so sorry-I should've knock, oh my gosh,".

Michael laughed lightly, pulling away from Jeremy. "It's okay, sorry if we scarred you, Jeremy's pretty gross." He teased, walking over to the door, holding his hand out to the boy. "I'm Michael,"

Jeremy snorted, turning around to see the person who interrupted their session. 

The boy sputtered our incoherent words, apologized and wiped his hands on his pants before shaking Michael's hand limply. "E-Evan Hansen," he said, walking into the cabin as soon as Michael got out of the way. 

They finished talking and introducing themselves just as Rich arrived, he was rather loud about it, making Evan jump.

"Hey! It's my favorite gay couple!" He beamed, earning a snicker from Michael. "Sorry I'm late, Jakey got grouped with some weirdos and stuff. Some other kid from our school too." He informed.

"A'right," Jeremy said, laying in Michael's lap as Michael combed through his hair. 

"Alright gays and-I honestly don't know who you are- we need to devise a plan. The girls want to all pile up inna cabin and have a "girls night", we need to A: join them or B: prank them!" He said, cracking his knuckles.

"We should join them, I want rainbow nails," Michael hummed, sitting back against the wall. 

"Yeah, that sounds good. I can't paint for shit." Jeremy chuckled, looking over at Evan. "What about you?"

Evan was taken back when Jeremy questioned him. "O-oh, that s-sounds, uh, nice," he said, making his agreement sound more like a question. 

They all nodded. "Yeah! Girls and guys night!" Rich cheered, climbing up onto the top bunk above Evan's. "And you two, don't do any freaky shit, at least when anyone is around. No one wants to see you two doing it behind a tree or some shit," 

The couple laughed. "I don't know, maybe we will," Michael wiggles his eyebrows, making Jeremy snort. 

"Oh my god, Michael no!" He squeaked, playfully hitting his arm. 

"Gross," Rich stuck his tongue out at them, the two copying the look.

Evan sat there, not knowing how to contribute to the conversation, let alone if he should. They obviously know each other. “Uh, what kind of weird p-people does your, uh, friend r-rooming with?” 

“Like, a nerd and some emo mutation,” he chuckled. “That’s what Jake said,” he said, shrugging. 

“O-oh, that might be J-Jared and Connor,” he said. “C-Connor is known as, um, the school shooter? According to Jared at least. I don’t t-think that, but I d-don’t actually talk to a-anyone but Jared, I d-don’t have friends,” he said, then his face when white. “Oh my god I’m sorry, that’s really awkward and-and you don’t even know who I am. Oh my gosh I’m rambling again, I’m so sorry,” He said quickly, hiding his face in his hands.

“Dude, it’s fine.” Michael shrugged. “We’ll keep an eye out for them,” 

“Jared doesn’t sound like a good, uh, friend? I don’t know him but just the fact that he’s saying that either means that Jared’s just an ass or Connor is.” Jeremy stated, having all eyes on him. 

“J-Jared, um, teases, a lot. I personally don’t know Connor, o-or his sister who’s here too. I-I just know he’s depressed,” he said, 

Everyone nodded. “Then we’ll be nice to him, and make him our friend!” Rich air pumped.

“C-Connor has no, uh, friends,” Evan said quietly. 

————————

Everyone had gathered around the lake, trying to escape the summer’s heat. 

“Hey babe!” Michael called, signally Jeremy into the water. 

Jeremy had his swimming boxers on along with a sports bra, showing off his small chest and skinny stomach. He waved back at Michael, walking towards the water’s edge. 

“Hey!” He greeted back, dipping his toes in the water and shivered. He heard someone coming up behind him, grabbing his upper arm gently. 

“Oh, hey Brooke,” he smiled at her.

“Hey, is the water cold?” She asked. “Rich was edging everyone to jump off the dock, or just hang out there.” She started, “But if the water’s cold there’s no way in hell I’m going in,” She laughed light heartedly. 

“It’s a little cold, but I think you’ll get used to it,” he said, seeing Michael swimming towards them. “C’mon,” he smiled, stepping into the water more. 

A splash was heard from over the water after a scream. Everyone turned to see what happened. Chloe’s head came out of the water, gasping. “Rich you ass hole!” She called, swimming back to the dock. He laughed heavily, some other people joined in. Jenna, Rich, Jake and Chloe were all at the rather large dock, sitting and talking. 

“We should go join them,” Michael suggested, finally reaching shore, walking up to Jeremy and pulled him into a hug. 

Jeremy gasped. “Ack! Your skin is so cold,” he whined playfully, his face being smothered with kisses. Michael pulled back a little. “Then join me in the water!” He chirped, starting to lead Jeremy deeper. 

Jeremy squealed, looking over at Brooke for help. She just giggled and followed them.

They were soon at the dock, Rich cheering them on the whole way, along with someone else.

He made himself known at the dock, his name’s Jared Kleinman, the school nerd and proud of it, soon two girls joined, Alana and Zoe, good friends. 

Zoe showed us her brother, egging him to come join them even though there’s barely any room left. He did, sitting on the edge as he kept to himself, having Rich next to him and trying to start small talk. Evan joined, sitting nervously near the latter. 

They all had a blast, hanging out and cooking off until the counselors said it’s time for dinner. 

They all ate outside, hamburgers and hotdogs available to everyone. Jeremy and Michael had taken they personal space from the rest of the kids, holding hands as they walked into the woods. They found a creek, dipping their toes in the slowly flowing water as Michael wrapped his arm around Jeremy, pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. 

“I love you,” Michael said quietly, slowly pulling them to lay down. 

“I love you too,” Jeremy hummed, kissing Michael on the lips. 

Soon the kisses got heated, making Jeremy straddle Michael’s waist. Eventually, they started grinding, Jeremy making the cutest noises. 

Their shorts and underwear came off after a while, Jeremy looking down at Michael. 

Jeremy lined himself up, sinking down slowly onto Michael, moaning in a twist of pain and pleasure. 

“Jeremy, we should’ve stretched,” Michael groaned out at the tightness, feeling Jeremy clench around him.

“No time, they’re gonna question soon,” He panted out as their hips met. He lifted up, going back down again and again until his legs got too shaky and Michael flipped them, finishing their activity.

They got dressed quickly, heading back to camp after they fixed themselves and went straight to their cabin, cuddling up in Michael’s bunk. 

“Dudes, dessert is ready!” Rich burst through the door, seeing them up in Michael’s bed. “Are you guys fucking?” He asked, hearing them groan. 

“No, Rich, and thanks, we’ll get dessert later.” Michael said, kissing Jeremy’s neck. 

———————

Turns out you have to be in cabin’s by 10 because they tried to go have the girls night but they got sent back. 

“This is bull shit!” Rich bellowed, climbing up into his bed, crashing on his pillow.

“Yeah, oh well,” Jeremy shrugged tiredly, getting into Michael’s bunk as Michael followed. They curled up, Jeremy’s back to Michael’s chest. 

Soon everyone was quiet, Jeremy looking at his phone while Michael watched him scroll through his social media.

His hands traveled from Jeremy’s upper stomach to under his pants, hearing Jeremy gasp. He traced triangles over his clit, pressing down lightly. Jeremy let out a quiet moan, closing his eyes and pushed his hips into Michael’s hand.

Michael chuckled, trailing his finger to Jeremy’s clothed entrance, feeling him tense up. He put his hand into Jeremy’s underwear, palming him and putting the tip of his finger into Jeremy, pulling out and trying to lubreacte his fingers. 

Jeremy was letting out breathy whimpers, rocking his hips into Michael’s hand. 

“So good and wet for me baby boy,” He cooed in Jeremy’s ear, nipping the lobe gently. 

Jeremy only responded with Michael’s name, breath hitching as his finger slipped into him. His hand darted down to clench in Michael’s arm, his eyes squeezing shut as he tightened around Michael as he added a second finger. “Ohhh,” he moaned softly, biting his lip. 

Michael removed his fingers and started to pull his pants down. “Ass up,” he commanded, Jeremy obeying quickly as his clothes came off. 

He buried his face in his pillow, biting it to muffle his moans as Michael licked a stride from Jeremy’s clit to entrance, making his legs shake at the head. 

Michael played with Jeremy’s clit gently, rubbing it as he licked his way into Jeremy’s hole. 

Jeremy, grabbed his hand, whimpering loudly into the cloth. 

Michael pulled away, giving his core a quick kiss as he did so, making Jeremy’s hips jerk.

He stuck two fingers into him, scissoring his way open before adding a third. Soon enough Michael dubbed him ready as he lined himself up, pressing into him, Jeremy’s walls tightening around him in the best way.

“Holy fuck babe,” he mumbled, rubbing Jeremy’s hips gently. He thrusted at a slow pace, not wanting to wake up anyone. 

Jeremy began to whine, rocking his hips against Michael’s, putting himself on edge. He gripped at the sheets, toes curling as he whimpered, feeling Michael reach his hand around and started to rub Jeremy’s clit roughly, trying to get him to peak. 

Jeremy squealed, hips bucking into Michael’s hand as Michael pushed himself into Jeremy deeply, coming into him. 

Michael panted, feeling Jeremy finish around him with a huff. He pulled out, seeing the mess they made and cringed. “Let’s go wash up Jere,” he said quietly, rubbing his hips. 

Jeremy nodded, moving to crawl down the latter on shaky legs. Michael followed, grabbing Jeremy’s underwear after pulling up his own.

Michael started the shower, see Jeremy sitting on the toilet. “You’re lucky I’m on the pill,” he mumbled, glaring at Michael.

“Yeah, I honestly don’t want to stain the sheets.” He teased, leaning down to capture Jeremy’s pouting lips. 

“I love you,” they both said, giggling after. 

“Okay Jere-bear, let’s get you cleaned up.” He said, picking up Jeremy and helping him get into the shower. 

———————

Morning came too quickly, Jeremy still felt sticky and Michael was chirpier than usual. 

They did their morning morning routine, eating breakfast, sneezing kisses and going out to the water. 

Today everyone was allowed to use the kayaks and paddle across the water around the smaller islands. They had a group that was set for going to one of the islands, consolers having to tag along with them to make sure nothing goes wrong. 

Michael, Jeremy and Evan set out to go around the area, joking and they brought snakes and water with them just in case. 

Before anyone could go out they had to learn how to get back into the kayak incase they fall or, everyone passed that wanted to go.

Life jackets were a must, which wasn’t a big deal. 

They three went out on the water, further and further from the camp until they couldn’t hear other people that they didn’t know shouting and being loud. 

Evan had been red as a tomato the entire time, keeping to himself. The only reason why he accepted was because he didn’t want to seem like a loser or a loner. 

The couple were constantly flirting, and Michael found it funny to push Jeremy’s boat with his paddle or to -softly- crash into him. Every time he’d squeal or curse out Michael, Evan would distance himself. 

He hadn’t gotten a good night sleep, least to say. 

——————

ACK Part one! If you’d like part two please please comment! I need suggestions and for those who had requested, thank you so much! I really enjoyed writing those! 

2,410 words

 

(FOR AO3 READERS) 

I post more chapters on here since Wattpad keeps deleting my chapter. I usually just write them on there and post to both platforms, and for people on here you got the extra chapter: Mirror Fucking

Thanks for 2k+ reads! It’s amazing! And for the kudos, 90 KUDOS?! 90 of you have liked my story? Thanks sooo much!! People on this platform are responsive, so if you have any requests I will gladly do them!


	20. George Salazar

Okay, so I've never done a fanfiction about real people, let alone an x reader, so bear with me! This is pure fluff! This is for a male reader because I'm pretty sure George is gay? He at least leans towards men soo yeah!

—————

Tonight is the night of George and Joe's 54 Below concert, preforming Two Player Game and more from the musical Be More Chill. As much as he begged you to go with him, you declined, wanting him to have a night out to himself to do what he loved; preforming, especially with good friends. 

You sighed, sitting on the couch with some honey flavored tea that George bought to help with his voice, he couldn't have a lot of dairy products until after the performance, having you join him in his "diet". The blanket draped around your shoulders as you watched the livestream of 54 Below's performers, smiling softly as George nailed those notes. 

This man could put you to sleep with his voice, and often times it did when he was soft and just peaceful. 

George hasn't been home as often as he used to, his new show that he's apart of made it harder to have relaxing days together. He'd come home at odd hours, you'd be asleep or at work, never really having time to give to each other; that's why you were staying up, George had promised to cuddle after he got back, making your heart flutter at the thought.

The door opened, being almost past midnight. You heard George coming in, taking off his shoes and coat as he made his way over to you. “Hey babe,” he smiled tiredly. 

You hummed, looking up at him. Your lips connected sweetly, tasting the bitter alcohol on him.

The kiss is short, him sitting next to you on the couch and he snuggled into your chest. You thread your fingers through his styled hair, running them along his scalp. 

“I love you,”

 

TWENTY CHAPTERS WOAP


	21. CHAPTERS COMING SOON

Hey! I'm working like; three new chapters right now! So PLEASE request! That's the only thing keeping me going besides like, actual comments! 

New Parts:

It Broke Part 2: Idk when it's gonna come out but maybe by the end of this month?

Maybe Marvin needs attention of a Private Sort: I GOT INTO IN TROUSERS!! And also, hopefully after It Broke. (It's nsfw oof)

Oh Shit: A surprise, a very cringy and awkward nsfw threesome?? Idk I'm still figuring it out!

PLEASE STAY TUNED LMAO

(thanks for almost three thousand hits! it means so much that people have actually been reading this shit! LMAO)


	22. It Broke: Part Two

Michael has found out he's three weeks and two days along-well, estimated- and Jeremy was all smiles.

"Michael, oh my god!" He'd squeal when he'd feel Michael's stomach, even through there wasn't a visible bump.

Jeremy had lightened up since the ultrasound, always sticking around Michael. He'd always be by his side, which is nice for a while.

"Jeremy, dude, you've been hugging me for like, ten minutes." Michael complained, being pinned to the couch.

"I know," he mumbled, kissing his cheek. "I'm just really happy," he mused.

"Yeah, but I need to go to the bathroom." He said, smiling lightly at the contact.

Jeremy whined, reluctantly letting go of Michael. He watched as Michael sat up and stretched, humming softly. Michael stood up fully, revealing himself to be dressed his only his hoodie -which he had readjusted to cover his abdomen- and a pair boxer briefs that his mother bought him a while ago. 

"I love you Michael," Jeremy called as Michael teasingly flipped him off.

Michael closed and locked the bathroom door. He didn't really have to pee, he just needed some space; time to forget about this. About everything. He desperately wanted to smoke, to calm his nerves, but he wasn't allowed to. Jeremy wouldn't even let him talk about the drug, let alone have it in their room.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He tugged slightly, wanting to feel something. He didn't know what to do, he felt terrified about this whole situation. It wasn't planned and he did everything right, now he's pregnant. He, a transgender male is now pregnant with his best friend's child.

He shivered. He's having Jeremy's kid, something he never thought about, let alone this young. He has a wonderful girlfriend, Christine who's going to be heart broken when she finds out not only that Jeremy's cheating on her, but he knocked someone up. 

Michael huffed loudly. He didn't want to tell them. Heck, he'd rather be Squipped than have to deal with this; and that's saying a lot. 

He flushed the toilet, trying to make it seem like he was peeing instead of being on the verge of a mental break down. 

Michael stepped out of the bathroom, looking at Jeremy who was scrolling through his phone.

"Why do you love me- or whatever you think this is." He asked, feeling the agitation crawling up his skin, as if it was nipping at him. 

"What do you mean? Yeah, I love you," Jeremy confirmed, feeling anxiety creeping up on him. 

"Well, I think it's funny that all I was was your best friend slash fuck buddy while your off dating Christine." He said. "And the reason why you were fucking me was because she wouldn't do it with you." Michael pointed out.

"Micah, come on, you k-know we're more than that." Jeremy chuckled awkwardly, putting his phone down.

"Then tell her what you did." He said. "Break up with her, tell her how you fucked your best friend and knocked him up. Tell her how much you love this and shit!" He spat, feeling his face heat up. "I hate this Jeremy! I-If you were smart y-you would've pulled out or-or not fuck with me!" He choked out, taking his glasses off to rub at his eyes. "I can't even wear my fucking chest binder anymore because it hurts so much! I never wanted kids Jeremy, you of all people should know. And now look at me!" He cried as his whole body shook. Michael's knees bucked as he tried to take a step towards Jeremy to sit down. 

Jeremy, despite all the venom Michael had just spewed out, got up and tried to catch Michael, only to have him scream. 

"Get off me! I hate you!"

 

\---

 

The two sat on opposite ends of the bed, Michael curled up in a blanket with tea that one of his mothers had brought down after they heard the screaming and made sure everything was alright. 

"'M sorry," Jeremy said quietly. "I'll tell her, and if you want us to like, co-parent and stuff, I-I get that." He said, voice soft and sad. "I'm scared too Micah, but no matter how much you h-hate me, we've gotta work together."

Michael hummed in acknowledgement, letting out a sigh. "I don't hate you, Jere," he mumbled. "And you're right, we need to work together. We fucked up and now we're paying for it." He said.

Jeremy nodded, swallowing drily. 

"And I'm sorry for flipping out. I'm really terrified." Michael admitted. "And I keep thinking that if we had done things differently, this wouldn't be happening." Michael whispered. "I don't want to be a m-dad, and all the dysphoria, god, I can't do this." He said. "I just want everything to stop Jeremy."

"Same," Jeremy said quietly. "I've been trying to stay positive, like; really really trying. But I don't know if you want that." He admitted. He opened his mouth to say something, then closed it.

 

\---

 

Michael walked through the busy halls at school, feeling his stomach twist and turn, his hands felt clammy and the world was spinning too fast. 

He's never felt like this before. 

Micheal raced to the bathroom, dropping his bag and went to an open stall, barely making it to the toilet as he felt the rush of bile flow out of him, hot and heavily.

He whimpered, gagging again and more came out. 

Michael gasped for air, feeling like he was under water.

He wiped his mouth, groaning as he sat up. The dizziness had gone away, but he doesn't think he could handle that again. 'Oh, yeah, I'm pregnant,' Michael thought, using the wall of the stall to help himself stand up. He picked up his bag again, walking over to the sink to rinse his mouth out.

'It's only going to get worse from here,'


	23. Oh Shit

NSFW 

Jeremy x Michael x Male Reader! (bc I hc Michael gei)

OH BOI

 

~~~

 

"Oh-holy fuck!" Jeremy whimpered, not keeping eye contact with Michael as he stoked himself.

 

\---

 

It's a Saturday evening, the boys day. Jeremy and Michael always use this day to, unwind with each other.

They follow the No Homo rules and never discuss the topic except in private, and on a Saturday. They always make sure they were okay with doing their ritual -Really rarely they will break the code, but that's only if they're both in need of tension relief

Only one tinnie, tiny problem was about to take place. They're lovely friend to recent lover Y/N had joined them. He didn't know about they're weekly meeting, he just knew that Saturday was the day his two geeks hung out. So, being the loving and wonderful boyfriend he is, he decided to surprise them with some candies and sodas, also his DS so they could play Super Smash Bros.

Up until this day, Y/N had never gotten intimate with either of them. He didn't even know they did this with each other, so, when he used the spare key to Michael's house to get in to try and sneak up on his boys, he didn't really know what to expect other than them playing video games or watching a movie. When he heard Jeremy cuss like that, he immediately went to investigate. 

"Guys," he called, opening the basement door to Michael's room. He didn't hear much as he stomped down the stairs.

He was met with a memorable sight. Jeremy with his bare legs up to cover himself and Michael just looked slowly from Y/N to Jeremy. 

"Uh, you're here. Cool," he said, trying to act casual. 

"What the hell," Y/N said quietly. "Should I go or?" He asked. "I b-brought," he cleared his throat. "I brought some candy and drinks, thought that we could, uh, hang out and shit." 

"OhmygodjesusI'msosorryyouhadtoseethis" Jeremy blurted, covering his face with his hands.

"Uh, huh, care to uh, join?" Michael asked, trying to sound playful. It came out more awkward than anything.

"Um, okay, um." Y/N chuckled nervously. "Guess we're just gonna, um." He started. "Yeah,"

\---

Everyone got comfortable after a bit of awkward tension, the mood changing to arousal. The boys were currently on Michael's bed, only in their underwear.

"Okay, I've never done this before, so um, anyone have any ideas?" Y/N asked.

"Wait, you've never had sex?" Jeremy blurted. 

Y/N laughed lightly at the comment. "Yeah I have, just not with a guy, and not with two of them at once." He admitted. 

The two other boys nodded.

"Okay, so from what porn I've watched I'd think I'm like, a dom or somethin'." Michael announced after a moment of silence. "Maybe we should get high for this and just see what happens?"

Everyone agreed, laughing lightly as they fumbled around to grab Michael's stash of pot and grabbed their rainbow themed bong, taking turns to light it and hit it -Y/N having learned from Jeremy when they stayed at Michael house-

After awhile their buzz kicked in. Everything felt lighter as the boys cuddled against each other.

"Jeremy," Y/N called quietly. 

Jeremy hummed, looking up at Y/N, Jeremy's back to him. 

"I love you," he said, gently kissing the back of his neck. "I love you too Micah," he said.

The two other boys giggled, Jeremy turning around to kiss him sloppily as Michael wrapped his arm around Jeremy's waist.

"I love you too," Michael cooed, eyes lidded. He ran his hand up and down Jeremy's thigh, hearing him sigh into the kiss. 

Jeremy broke the kiss, pressing his back against Michael. Y/N watched as his eyes fluttered closed, his mouth slightly parted and tinted a brighter shade of pink.

"Michael," Jeremy breathed. "Please, please." He trailed off. His hips started to rock and grind against Michael's. Y/N watched in awe as Michael's hand traveled down to start thumbing at his entrance, hearing Jeremy squeak. 

"Y/N, touch him," Michael edged, rubbing circles. "He's a cock slut," he whispered lazily.

Y/N nodded, reaching down and started pawing at the front of Jeremy's boxers. Jeremy's hand clenched onto Y/N's, a whimper coming from his throat.

"Holy fuck," Y/N breathed, seeing Jeremy's blissed out expression. 

"Ah! Michael, lube!" Jeremy shreaked quitely, hearing Michael chuckle and watching him sit up to grab something from the bedside table. 

Y/N stayed still, hand rubbing Jeremy softly, hearing him pant. He whimpered again when Michael prodded at his hole, hips bucking up against Y/N's. 

He turned his attention back to Jeremy's face, seeing his lips part further. He gasped as Michael pressed his finger into him. Luckily, Jeremy took the time to clean himself because somehow, he knew they were going there.

"So fucking hot babes," Y/N cooed at the two, continuing to stroke him through the pain. 

"Fuuuuuck Michael," Jeremy breathed, pressing his hips back on Michael's fingers. 

"You like that, uh Jere?" He teased, pressing a second finger into him. 

Jeremy's arched his back, hissing at the stretch. "Mike Mike Mike Mike!" Jeremy called, grabbing onto Michael's arm. 

"Jere babe, I've got you, you can do it." Y/N cooed, rubbing his chest gently as Jeremy's breath hitched, looking up at Y/N.

"Kiss me," he said breathlessly, moving his hand to cup Y/N's face to connect their lips. Jeremy sighed into the kiss, thrusting his hips with Michael's hands.

Michael continued to stretch Jeremy, kissing the back of his neck and biting down gently as he slid another finger into Jeremy after he reapplied some lube. 

"Okay, please please Michael! I need you-you in me now!" Jeremy sobbed, Y/N pumping his dick.

Michael pulled his fingers out and grabbed a condom, slipping it on. He laid behind Jeremy again, lifting one of his legs as he lined himself up. 

"Go, please Michael I neED-" Jeremy squealed as Michael pressed into him, shallowly thrusting into him as Jeremy's breath laboured. 

"You're doing so good baby," Y/N praised, kissing his chest as Jeremy whined loudly. 

"Oh fuc-oh fuck Mikey, Mike Mike Mike! Oh shit!" Jeremy cried, burying his face into Y/N's hair. He sobbed quietly. "'S so good," he moaned as Michael sped up his thrusts.

Y/N's hand trailed over Jeremy's body, squeezing his ass and sat up to watch."Holy fuck," he breathed as his dick twitched.

"Like what y-you see babe?" Michael asked, slowing his thrusts. Y/N only nodded, licking his dry lips. "Jere, can Y/N have a turn after we're done?" Michael asked, nipping on Jeremy's ear lobe.

 

"Yes! Yes, yes, please, use me!" He called out, grasping at the sheets. 

"Fucking slut," Michael spat. He stilled his hips. "Get on your stomach, ass up." Michael said, voice low and rough. as he pulled out of Jeremy. 

Jeremy whined, laying on his elbows and sat his ass up, wiggling his hips as Michael pinched at his cheeks. 

"You guys know what you're doing, huh?" Y/N chuckled lightly, astonished at their chemistry.

"Yeah, this obviously isn't Jeremy's first time." Michael cooed as he pushed into Jeremy. 

Jeremy pressed his face into the mattress, biting the sheet as he nearly screamed. 

"Put your hands behind your back Jere," Y/N ordered. He watched as Jeremy put them behind his back, having Michael grab them to hold them still.

Michael started thrusting again, picking up on his pace that he'd set before. Jeremy huffed or moaned with every smack their skin made. 

Soon enough, he tightened around Michael, coming hard onto the bed. Michael released into the condom, pulling out as he sighed. 

"Can you go for another round Jere?" Y/N asked, gently rubbing his ass. "We can do something else," he said, helping Jeremy lay on his back. 

Jeremy nodded as he looked up at Y/N, then watched his hands as they travelled up his shaky thighs and to start fondling his balls.His hips jerked, squawking at the contact. "Tell me if it's too much babe," he said, moving his hand up to start stroking him again.

 

Jeremy huffed, closing his eyes tightly as he bucked into Y/N's hand. He continued to thrust up, Y/N rubbing his thumb over his tip to swipe at the cum that had built up. He laid down, as he pushed his hands to still Jeremy's hips. "Babe, wrap your legs around my head," he said, feeling Jeremy oblige and his soft thighs pressed against Y/N's cheeks. 

Y/N dipped their head down, tentatively licking at Jeremy's hole, hearing Jeremy cry out. He pressed his tongue in, humming at the taste of the flavoured lube Michael used. 

He ate Jeremy out, one hand keeping his self up while the other stroked Jeremy.

Jeremy came again with a shout of his name, legs squeezing around Y/N's face. "Okay! S-stop oh fuck please," he sobbed, feeling Y/N pull away. 

Michael and Y/N praised him, kissing him gently as they cleaned him up. Soon enough Jeremy was passed out and wrapped up in blankets.

"You didn't finish," Michael stated, taking care of the last of their mess.

"I'm fine," Y/N said, shrugging. "That was really hot though, like, damn." He chuckled, pulling some of the blankets so he could get cozy. 

"Well, it's important that we're all taken care of." Michael said, crawling under the blanket to curl up with him. 

"Next time, I'm really tired right now." Y/N hummed. "I can bottom next time," he mused,

"Sounds good," Michael chuckled softly, gently kissing Y/N's neck. "Good night,"

"Good night, Michael."


	24. Oh Connor Murphy,

PROMPT FROM THE AMAZING EVANXCONNOR ON TUMBLR HHNG LY 

———

Connor had had a long ass-fucking day. At least, that's what he would say. 

He's out of weed and his usual dealer is gone- also the fact that Evan told him to try and cut back the smoking. Right now he needed a stress reliever; anything to calm his raging nerves before he does something stupid. 

-Text me when you're upset! <3-  said the note that was buried under some papers. His parents didn't quiet know that he had a boyfriend, let alone him being so shy and awkward. Larry had pointed it out, joking about how introverted he is and Connor almost broke a window.

Least to say, he didn't want another incident to happen. Not when Evan and him are doing to well in their relationship.

He had been getting more help. He now sees a counselor every Monday after school. Thankfully, it's a Thursday, he doesn't have to worry about anyone telling him what to do and giving him bull shit advice.

Connor took a breath, glancing at his guitar that was starting to get dusty. He still knew the cords, but he's not in the mood for that. 

Next was his over flowing sketch book and messy charcoal pencils. Nah, 

A light bulb went off in his head. He could text Evan- surprise him with something that he hid from everyone. 

He has a rather interesting set of toys. Three dildos, each a different texture, girth and length, and a vibe. 

Okay, now he knows what he's going to do.

He pulled out the box which also had the lube he needed inside as well. 

Connor looked at his options. Evan hadn't given him some proper alone time in four days. That's too long, hehehe. He chuckled to himself at the thought. 

He picked up the shortest and skinniest one he had, which happened to be bright pink. Connor honestly didn't feel like stretching much right now, he just wanted to put on a show.

He pulled his pants down, shimmying out of his boxers to see his welcoming half cub already there.

Connor stroked himself a few times, wanting to get himself ready and in the mood. 

He walked over to his bed, picking up his phone.

To Evangreen:

Hey ;)

He waited a few minutes, seeing that Evan was typing.

From Evangreen:

Hey! What's up? :)

Connor smirked down at his phone.

To Evangreen: 

I miss u, can I send you something?  
;))))

From Evangreen:

Yeah.. if it's what I think it is. ;)

Connor smiled more, laying down, propping himself up on his body pillow. He turned on his camera app and took a picture of himself.

To Evangreen:

/Image attachment/

;;;;))))

He waiting again for a reply, the little bubble disappear and reappear a couple of times.

From Evangreen: 

Holy fuck Connor,

Connor chuckled, typing some flirty stuff to Evan who, in turn, asked for more pictures. 

Connor took a video of him fingering himself, opening up and prepped for his toy. He made sure to mewl Evan's name whenever he brushed his prostate. 

When Evan got the video and watched it he nearly combusted. He went up to his room, locked his door and jumped out of his pants and boxers, racing to his bed. He started fisting at his growing cock, moaning as Connor tried to FaceTime him on Messenger.

"Babe, holy shit," Evan groaned, watching as Connor sunk himself onto the pink dildo.

"Oh fuckfuckfuckfUCk Evan, fuck me!" Connor cried at the stretch, bottoming out and panting heavily.

"Oh babe," Evan moaned, just staring as Connor rose himself on shaky legs. His thighs jiggled as he shook, whining for Evan.

"Evan, please, I want you. I want you so much!" Connor purred, rocking his hips as he sank down. "I wanna feel you Evan. I want you to be my good boy and make me feel so fucking good." Connor said, rising up again.

Evan whined and bucked his hips. "I-I want to feel you t-to. God, you're a-always so tight Connor." He whimpered. "I'm your good boy," 

Connor moaned. "You're my good boy. Such a god boy. Fill me up please-" Connor cut himself off with a sharp gasp, followed by him sighing out Evans name.

"Get over here, I need my good boy." Connor mewled, speeding himself up.

"I-I'm, fuck, I want to C-Connor! You come over here." Evan said, trying to keep his voice level. Connors the one with the car. He wanted to be in charge. "You get over here," he said as he sped up his hand, trying to match Connor's rhythm. "I want your ass please Connor," he whined.

"I will Evan, come for me and I'll be there." Connor said as he started to touch himself, bucking into his hand.

"OhmygodomygodConnorConnor!" Evan cried, his body shook as he came, 

Connor shushed him through it. "Good boy, you did so good for me. Lemme clean up and I'll be right there, okay?" He said, hearing Evan whimper over the phone.

Connor chuckled. He hadn't actually finished himself, he has a lot of stigma and it honestly scares Evan because he can't make Connor come before he does.

He chuckles again at the thought. Evan always fusses over the fact that he didn't come, but gets head over heals for when Connor fucks his throat. 

———

Connor arrived at Evan's house with an over night bag along with everything they'll need. 

He used his spare key to get into his house, going up to Evan's room to see him curled up in all his blankets. 

Connor walked over to him, putting his bag down and kissed his forehead, brushing his sweaty hair to the side.

Evan mumbled something as he looked up at Connor with lidded eyes. He smiled softly. "Cuddle?" Evan asked, nuzzling into the hand on his head. 

Connor smiled softly. "Yeah, scoot over." He said, helping Evan move and crawled in to spoon Evan.

"I love you, can we k-keep going when I wake up?" Evan asked quietly, hearing Connor snort.

"Hell yeah," Connor murmured, burying his face into Evan's neck. 

 

———

Welp, thank for reading!!

1036 words!


	25. Ben Platt and Alto Male!Reader

HHEFJJ IM AN ALTO AND ITS HARD BC ALL THE GIRLS IN MY SCHOOL ARE SOPRANOS!!

———

You never would have guessed that you would be the understudy of both Connor Murphy and Jared Kleinman, let alone working with Mike Faist, Will Roland and fucking Ben Platt.

See, you've had a crush on him since you saw him in Pitch Perfect. You stayed up all night figuring out who he is and what he does. 

And from the moment you heard his sweet, angelic voice sing in one of his graduation videos, you thought that you were in love with his cute baby face and thin structure.

And when you met you were, in fact, slightly taller than him. Beating him with an inch.

You tried keeping your blush and racing heart at bay, and you thought you saw his face slightly flushed, but passed it off as him being hot from rehearsal.

You guys rarely talked, as much as you disliked it. He always seemed busy, or you two were just awkward and in need of someone else to be there to start a conversation. 

Mike quickly became your friend despite the fact that you were rather awkward and would snap if you felt threatened in anyway. Which you would immediately apologize for afterwards. 

If you were ever looking for Mike, you'd find him in your dressing room. Even though it was small and didn't have a lot of furniture, he always managed to get comfortable. 

He was your wing man, so when you told him one night over the phone that you've had a crazy crush on Ben since you were 18, he gushed and teased you playfully over it. 

But when he offered to go on a "double date" with Will to "support them". But you declined, saying you'll use him as a back up if Ben doesn't want to go with just you.

———

You never would have thought that a warm up practice that you chose to do would make the rest of the group join. 

You loved Hamilton, and loved the character Eliza even more. You've dreamed of playing her on stage, but since you're vocal range isn't nearly as high as Pippa's and the fact that you were a male, (you wouldn't mind putting on a dress though). You normally stuck to belting out Burn and crying slightly at the Eliza's part in Eliza Final song that you found on YouTube.

Everyone would chip in when you'd sing Helpless under your breath, Laura would often back you up as Hamilton or Burr, or during the Cabinet Battles as Jefferson.  

You and Laura's duets always seemed to astonish everyone else, saying that you should try for Ben's understudy because you'd rock out Take a Break with Laura and Will, and you were pretty good at it too.

You always declined, saying your voice wasn't good enough because your vibrato wasn't strong like Ben's or any of the other people trying for the part. Your voice just didn't fit. Doesn't mean that you and Laura didn't duet If I Could Tell Her. 

One day, you were jamming to First Burn when Ben came to your door, joining in as you sang. 

You jumped, laughing as he had a similar reaction at the sudden movement.

"Hey," you said, turning off the instrumental. 

"Hi." He chirped. "I honestly love that song and when I heard it I just had to find where it was coming from." He gushed, putting his hands on his chest. 

"We should get the guys to do an a cappella, if you're up for it." Ben suggested, shrugging. 

"Oh, uh, yeah! That sounds awesome!" You exclaimed as you finished putting your mic in your hair. Today you were playing as Connor, not really looking forward to pushing and yelling at him.

"What songs do you know? We don't have to do a musical or whatever." Ben says, his hands gesturing along with his speech. You loved that. 

"Oh, uh, I don't really listen to a lot of music outside my pop kinda style of musicals." You admit. "But I love Falsettos and honestly Andrew plays Whizzer so well. Oh! And Thrill of First Love is a great duet Ben, we should try it." You offer, smiling as his face lit up.

"Oh my gosh, yes! Andrew is amazing I love him." He gushed, laughing. "But yeah, I'll look into it." Ben nodded. "Anyway, see you on stage,"

"Oh wait, Ben." You called just as he started to walk away. 

Ben turned, "Yeah?" 

"I was thinking we could go out for some coffee or whatever, maybe with Mike or something. I dunno, um, yeah." You say, your confidence slipping.

He smiled brightly. "That would be great! Do you want to go after this show, or are you busy?" He asked sweetly. God, you loved his smile.

"Whenever is good for me." You reply. "I'll yell at you on stage in a bit," You joke, hearing him chuckle as you turn back to your mirror. 

"Bye Ben,"

"Bye Y/N!"

——— 

The show was emotionally draining like usual, but the thought of possibly going a date with Ben kept you going. 

It's probably just platonic. You think, praying you'll be able to hint at your feels and hoping he'll feel the same.

At least, if he turns you down you could still be friends. It would just be awkward for a bit.

Soon you two were walking out of the theater and walked the side walk to a little café two blocks down. You ordered a breakfast sandwich and a coffee, not worrying about your vocal cords since you wouldn't have another major role until next week.

Ben got a water and something vegan looking. You made a face and watched as his face scrunched up. You swore your heart almost broke out of your chest.

"Yeah, I know. But I have to stay on a diet to keep my voice healthy." He said. "And my body too, but cha'know." He chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

You hummed and nodded in acknowledgment. "Yeah, I should probably do that too," you admitted, sipping at your molten hot coffee. "So, hows life?" You asked, smiling softly and trying to start some small talk.

"Oh, good! I'm on my break next week and I'll be on vocal rest, so yay!" He said sarcastically. "I hate it honestly, but a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do." He said, smiling up at you.

You could look at that smile for hours. 

"That's good, I guess." You said, chewing at the inside of your lip. 

"How about you? You're kinda mysterious I guess? Which isn't a bad thing but you're always in your room singing. Again, not a bad thing." He said, putting his hands up.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just shy I guess? In like, a social way. I've always been able to sing with people, especially ones I trust. But just, face to face stuff, and with such amazing people makes me so nervous. Like, I think I'll say something stupid, or do something stupid." You confess, face feeling hot. 

"Well, you hang out with Mike a lot, and with Will and Laura. Why not with me- or Rachel or Micheal." He coughed. 

"Uh, Jennifer, Rachel and Michael are like, my parent figures and I talk about weird sh-stuff." You say. "I don't want them to like, see that. Mike and Will just get it, I guess? And Laura and I are singing partners. A-and you. I'm honestly a bit scared." You say, chuckling nervously.

"Why are you scared of me?" He asked.

"Oh, uh, because you're really like, awesome and just too good for me? Like, to hang out with and stuff. I dunno," you fuss.

"What do you mean? I'm not too good for you." He said. "I look up to you, you're laid back when you want to be and you've got an amazing voice. You're sweet and just flow with everything." He said. "I enjoy hanging out with you. You're a great person and I like you for you." He said, his face flushed.

"I-" You start. "Thanks, no ones ever really said that." You admit. "A-and I like you too," You say. "I don't know if you meant that platonically or not, but uh yeah."

"Do you want it to be platonic?" Ben asked. "I don't know, but Will told me that you uh, like me? Like, not in the platonic way." He chuckled nervously.

"Wait-what? Oh my god." You covered your face with your hands.

Ben chuckled. "So do you? Because I like you too." He said.

You shot up out of your embarrassed state. "Really? Oh my god." You say. "So like, you want to like, be with me or something?" You ask.

"Yeah, if you want to." He laughed. 

———

After some time you two started showing affection in the work place and everyone caught on. Will even showed you some fan art that people had done. 

Ben and you were tied at the hip, always by each other's sides. And it sucked when you had to play as Connor or Jared because he'd have to make fun of him.

But it's all just acting, Ben would point out.

———

You loved this man to no end, and soon enough you moved in with Ben.


	26. It Broke (Pt 3)

Requests PLEASE!!!

~~~

Three months. Three months along and Michael was sick as a dog. 

Some days he was so tired and couldn't move unless he had to vomit. 

Others he would only throw up once- maybe none if he was lucky.

Today is not one of those days. 

Today, he is lying in bed, after school as Jeremy was petting his hair. Michael hand he head in Jeremy's lap as he breathed sloppily, hiccuping since he had been crying from the burn in his throat and stomach.

"C'mon Micha, please drink some water." Jeremy cooed sadly, brushing the sweaty hair out of Michael's face.

"No," Michael gasped out, his eyes squeezing tight as another wave of nausea hit, making him groan.

"Michael, you're sweating your balls off and your only in a tee shirt and shorts, please babe." Jeremy pleaded.

"I-I can't, no." Michael whimpered, his hands gripping onto the sheets of their bed. "I don't wanna Jer- I don't want to throw up!" Michael cried, feeling the bile rise as he leaned over the bed, gagging into the bucket.

Jeremy rubbed his back, kissing Michael's head. 

They've been doing this since Jeremy got home, Michael had to stay home- again- because he could barely walk, let alone go two minutes without barfing his brains out. 

As Michael finished he sank back onto Jeremy slowly, gasping for breath as he silently cried. 

"Hey baby, it's going to be okay, you can do this." Jeremy praised. "Could you please drink some water now Mikey, I don't want you to go to the hospital." Jeremy said. 

Michael felt like shit. He's too hot and even the thought of swallowing spit made his stomach churn. "N-no," he muttered out weakly. "'M can't," 

Jeremy sighed. "Michael, you're not even sweating that much and you're really fucking hot. I want to make sure you're okay." 

"Mom," Michael said. "Call nanay," 

Jeremy nodded, leaning to grab his phone to call Michael's biological mother Maria.

"Hey," He said quietly into the phone. "No, he's not doing good. He can't keep anything down and he's so hot." Jeremy explained. 

Michael's mother said some things over the phone before Jeremy said his good byes and hung up.

"We'll call the doctor tomorrow but if you don't drink anything or can't keep it down I have to take you to the hospital." Jeremy said sadly.

Michael whined lowly, panting. "O-okay," He said, sitting up with a grunt and reached for the water. 

Jeremy passed it to him gingerly. "Small sips babe." Jeremy instructed, no response was given as Michael took some sips.

Michael coughed lightly after he drank a bit, the cool liquid chilling his throat and making it irritated. 

Soon enough he passed Jeremy the water and laid back down, breathing in through his nose lightly.

"'M so tired," he murmured, 

Jeremy nodded. "Do you want to cuddle? I can try to see if I can turn the AC up more,"

Michael only hummed out a response, sounding like a way of saying yes. That's enough for Jeremy. 

He helped Michael get comfortable onto the bed, removing the sheets and blankets as he sat on the pillows. Jeremy walked over to the AC and saw the notches were up all the way. "Uh, I'll go look for a fan." He said. "I'll be right back," and Jeremy went out of their room and looked around up stairs of a fan. 

Michael didn't want Jeremy to leave, but he could muster up a protest. Instead, he reached for the water, sitting up a bit and sipped some more. 

His stomach growled, actually feeling hungry for the first time in days. Michael thought about his options; maybe some ramen? Nah, too much sodium. Bread with butter? Ehhh doesn't sound good. Saltines? His mom bought some the other day and left them in the drawer in his night stand. 

Michael reached over to the table, opening one of the drawers and pulled out a full box of Saltines, sighing in relief. He opened the package, pulling out a cracker after a tough fight with the plastic and nibbles on it. He hummed, the first thing that didn't taste like vomit or water. It's nice.

Jeremy came back down the stairs and smiled excitedly to seen not only Michael sitting up, but he's eating!

Jeremy quickly placed the fan down by Michael's side of the bed, plugging it in and turned it onto a lower setting, pleased to see Michael's shoulders relax.

"You're doing great babe." Jeremy praised, sitting on the foot of the bed.

Michael nodded, already finished half of the cracker. "Thanks," he mumbled, his voice hoarse for the crying and sickness. 

Michael put the rest of the cracker into the bag, then put the rest onto the night stand. He laid back down, shivering. "Could you grab the blanket?" He asked quietly. 

Jeremy nodded quickly, leaning down for the blanket and pulled it over Michael. He laid down beside his boyfriend, snuggling into his back.

———

The next day had gone better, enough so he could go to school. But he didn't, his moms told him he needed rest and to drink and eat. His throat still hurt and it was hard to talk without his eyes watering, but overall, he felt better.

"Nanay, ma, I'm fine. I promise, I need to get my work done so I don't fail." He said, earning a look from his moms. 

"No Michael, we're taking you to the doctors. We already made an appointment for you." Nanay said. "And we had Mr. Heere call Jeremy out of school, so he is going to come with us." She said, making Michael groan.

Jeremy came up the stairs, fully dressed for the day. “Hey,” He said, standing close to Michael, knowing that he has his moods, and kept his hands to himself; even though he wanted to hold him.

“Hey,” Michael smiled softly, leaning onto him, also knowing that Jeremy was hesitant because he gets too touchy sometimes and Michael just needs space every once in a while.

“Okay, Michael please get dressed. We’re leaving soon.” His mom, Katie, said. 

Michael nodded, going back down to his and Jeremy’s room. 

He made sure the door was closed as he started to undress from his sweat stained clothes. He put on a sports bra, the only kind that works because of the growing pain. 

Michael looked down at his bare stomach, the little amount of stomach fat he had had burned away from not eating. There’s a bump, he noting once he turned to the side. 

He rubbed the bump, not feeling anything. He should ask the doctor when he’ll start feeling the baby. Michael’s terrified. He doesn’t want anything to happen to it-them. He knows he has lots of supports and great people around him who love him and will help him with anything. 

Michael’s scared of the fact that he has to grow up. No more late night video game binges because he’ll be so tired from their baby. No more sleeping in all weekend. 

Now he’ll have to get ready for the baby. Have to buy them clothes and a crib with dippers and bottles. It’s a lot of money to have a kid, he and Jeremy are still so young. 

———

The doctors appointment turned out well. They gave Michael some anti-nausea pills to hopefully calm down his spells. 

They also said that by his next ultra sound they can find out the gender of the baby. Michael has never seen Jeremy’s face light up so quickly. 

Michael and Jeremy decided to go out after, hand in hand as they walked around the plazas of stores and little shops until they reached an off-branded store that sold clothes for all ages. Brand new too, no hand-me-downs. 

Jeremy was the one who suggested going in, he wants to see what they’ll have for their baby. 

They walked in, immediately greeted by an employee as they passed the check out desk. 

Jeremy led Michael to the baby section, gushing at all the small clothes and little shoes. Michael chuckled at a pair of onesies that read: I’m a Cutie π , making Michael snort. 

“We should shop online to get gaming clothes.” Jeremy said, smiling fondly at all the little toys and hats. 

“Oh! What if they have AOTD shirts! That would be so cool.” Michael practically squealed. 

“Oh my god, yes!” Jeremy squeaked, putting down the hat. “That-that would be great! You’re a genius Mikey!” 

~~~


	27. Preview: Dear Connor Murphy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So yeah, I’ve written almost all of chapter one and I want to start on the second, I busted wanted to know if anyone really wanted this. I really like the idea and there will be heavy angst and non-con parts. Basically it’s all a mess! But I really want to do this!!!

Okay! So I got back onto the ABO train and wanted some angst about Evan; an omega getting kidnapped and forced into ever omega’s nightmare. He’s in for a science experiment, where alphas are genetically tampered so their offspring will turn out as GSA: Genetically induced Super Alphas, where they are build broader and fueled with more aggression. So yeah, imma make it and wanted to know if anyone would be interested!

———

Evan’s classes seemed to go by slowly. More and more of his fellow students have gone missing, both alphas and omegas were targeted, and no one knew why.

The school’s approach was to make sure everyone road busses to get home or to walk in a pack. 

But, unlucky Evan doesn’t have a pack. The only person he was even talking to was an asshole and made fun of his femininities, making him feel even worse through his heats. Jared’s a well-known beta who doesn’t have friends, only the other geeky assholes in the school who would rarely even nod along to what he would be ranting about.

Also; Evan hates the bus. He doesn’t want to ride or even go near the kids that were on there, especially the rowdy alphas who weren’t afraid to jump him. 

Evan’s known to have a strong scent, making him way more prone to abusive alpha attention. 

He figures he could walk home, knowing that his heat was only a few weeks away and didn’t feel like have a horny alpha trigger it sooner.

He walked the streets alone. He has a ten minute walk from his house to the school, even quicker when he walks through the small patch of woods.

He made his way through the bushes, looking around the area. It’s peaceful, and it helps with his nerves. He could always rely on nature to help him. His mom even said he smelt of pine needles and dirt. 

He kept walking, making his way towards the clearing that would lead to his house when he heard a twig snap. 

He stilled, listening and sniffing for anything threatening. 

Everything was quiet except for the ringing in his ears. He turned his head to see a figure behind a near by tree.

Evan’s instincts screamed for him to run or yell, but he couldn’t. He felt like a dear caught in headlights. 

The person started bolting towards him, making Evan lose his footing and trip while he tried to escape.

The figure in question put a rag to his mouth, making Evan gasp as his breathing picked up.

Everything felt fuzzy all too quickly. His breaths became ragged, scratching at the hand over his mouth until he blacked out, going limp in their arms.


	28. Jared, No!

Again, another wonderful prompt from evanxconnor from Tumblr! Enjoy!

———

The bell is about to ring, that means it's lunchtime. The time of day where the cafeteria smells like over greased pizza and spilt milk. 

Even so, Connor loved it. It meant that he could walk the halls, or go to the library, or skip. Skipping was so much easier during that time because of senior privileges.

But he now stays with his boyfriend, sitting in one of the booths in the back and talking. It's hard to hear Evan because of all the noise, but it's still nice.

Well, it was nice until Jared Fucking Kleinman decided to show up.

"Hey! It's my favorite gays!" He'd call obnoxiously, having people turn to look at him.

"A-actually, I'm bi." Evan would peep, blushing at the attention they were receiving. 

"Doesn't matter." Jared would shrug. He took a seat next to Connor, making him grumble as he was forced to scoot over. "Connor, you're hairs down for once!" Jared pointed out, grabbing it and pulled the hair closer. "It's-"

"Ahh!" Connor moaned, immediately going to cover his mouth. Evan's jaw dropped and Jared let go of his hair.

"Holy shit! Do you have a hair pulling kink?" Jared asked, chuckling lightly to get himself out of his shock.

"No! Go away!" Connor said, pushing at Jared. 

"Alright alright, jeez," he huffed, standing up and grabbing his bag. 

He left without another word, his face tinted red.

Evan on the other hand may or may not have a slight boner.

"Connor, a-are you okay?" He stuttered.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just forget this happened, okay?" He said, feeling his face burning.

———

Some time has pasted from that in counter, and Evan never forgot.

He and Connor were getting a little heated on Evan's bed when Evan snaked his hand up and tugged slightly at Connor's hair.

Connor's head tilted back, eyes closed as he moaned. "O-oh fuck." He cussed, reopening his eyes his eyes and looked at Evan. He licked his lips. "Do that again."

Evan complied, grip on his hair tightened as he pulled harder. 

"Ahh! Shit!" Connor cried, panting quietly.

"Pants off, now." Evan demanded, letting go of his hair and backed up to take his pants off.

Connor rushed to get his pants off, his shirt already gone.

Evan laid Connor down, kissing down his chest and played with his nipples. Then he made his way down to his stomach, feeling Connor's muscles flex and tighten under his lips.

Connor blindly reached for the lube and condom they had set out on Evan's night stand.

Evan took Connor's cock into his mouth, humming when they made eye contact. 

Connor bucked his hips, whining as he passed Evan the lube bottle.

Evan grabbed it, pulling off of Connor and hummed. "This is almost empty," he noted. 

He poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, lubing them up and pressed them to Connor's entrance. "You cleaned yourself up right?" He asked. 

"Yeah, fuck, I did." Connor said breathily. Evan nodded and pushed his fingers in, Connor's back arching at the intrusion. 

"Evan EvanEvanEvan," He cooed, his hips moving along with Evan's finger. 

Soon he had two in, scissoring him open. Then three, looking for his prostate.

He curled and twisted his fingers a couple of times, until Connor arched off the bed with a silent scream. His face scrunched up cutely and Evan wanted to take a picture.

"Ohfuckohshit! Evan! Oh god Ev, so good! So fucking good! Uh!" Connor babbled, making Evan's dick twitch in interest. 

"You're doing good babe, so fucking pretty for Sir," Evan praised, feeling his confidence slip into place.

Connor groaned at the praise, and as Evan's hand started pumping his cock. Connor made adorable little "uh"s as Evan's hand glided up and down him.

"E-Sir, please," Connor whines and Evan let go.

"Tell me what you want pretty boy," Evan purred.

"Please Sir, fuck me." Connor begged.

"Flip baby boy." Evan said, guiding his hips.

Connor laid on his stomach, ass up and arms behind his back.

Evan lined himself up after rolling on a condom. He smacked Connor's ass, making him buck his hips. He pushed in, hearing Connor whine and watched as he bit at the sheets. "You're being a good boy Connor," Evan cooed, bottoming out.

Connor only whimpered in response, pressing back against Evan. 

The two waited a minute, Evan gently rocking them to help Connor ease into their intimacy.

Then, Connor pulled away from Evan by a little bit, then going back down, earning a harsh grab to his hips. "Ready baby boy?" Evan asked.

Connor nodded, moaning as Evan started his pace, gradually getting faster.

The lewd sounds and the bed creaking only spurred him on, breathlessly moaning out Connor's name.

The two kept at it, Connor thrashing as he came, a high pitched squeal leaving him.

Evan finished soon after, pulling out and tying the condom, getting ready to clean up.

———

"So, hair pulling huh?"

"Evan shut the fuck up."


	29. It Broke (Pt 4)

Jeremy and Michael had gotten home rather late, both of them clasping onto the bed and sighing. 

"We need baby clothes."

"Uh huh," Michael nodded, turning to look at Jeremy. "So, do you want to find the gender out in a month or should we wait?" Michael asked.

"Hm, I honestly think we should wait for a bit? I dunno, you're the one who's pregnant." Jeremy shrugged, smiling at Michael. "Whichever way, I'll be fine with it." 

Michael nodded. "I want to know." He said, taking Jeremy's hand. "And, what are you hoping for?" He asked,

"Oh! A girl would be nice," he said, smiling at Michael. 

"Boys are way better dude," Michael chuckled. 

"So, when do we tell everyone? Like, only Christine knows because I had to break up with her and stuff." He said.

"W-when I'm closer, I guess? I dunno, I don't want to be made fun of. 'The trans dude that got knocked up' doesn't really sound appealing." Michael huffed, looking at Jeremy.

"Yeah, makes since." He said, squeezing Michael's hand gently. "Do you want anything to eat? I'm kinda hungry," Jeremy asked, 

Michael stuck out his tongue at the thought, not really knowing if he should eat or not. "Eh, maybe something light?" He asked. "Toast.. toast with cinnamon and sugar sounds amazing honestly." He chuckled.

"Alright, I'll be right back then," Jeremy said, getting up and smiling at Michael. 

"Hurry, I don't want to lose my appetite," Michael fussed.

Jermey only chuckled in response, shaking his head as he left their room.

———

The rest of the evening had gone well; they ate and played some video games, went to bed early and woke up the next day. 

Michael claimed he felt fine, even through his skin felt clammy and he didn't think he could eat breakfast. His mom told him to call if he needed to go home, which he nodded to and waved them good bye as he and Jeremy left for school.

The day droned on rather slowly, making Michael's skin itch to just lay down and get this over with. He wanted a cool bath or to have his AC cranked all the way up so he could sleep. 

As much as his body was telling him to go home, he fought it. He needs to get his work down. His usual home room time was spent of him powering through his papers and assignments. 

When lunch came he decided to stay in the library to stay away from the smell. Jeremy and Rich had come looking for him quickly, Jeremy worried and anxious.

"Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good?" Jeremy whispered shouted. Everyone knew they were dating, so the closeness wasn't questioned.

"I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." Michael huffed, crossing his arms. 

"You didn't even eat breakfast! Did you drink any water?" Jeremy asked. He felt panic coursing through him. Michael isn't taking care of himself, which means he could be hurting the baby. "Michael, you need to think about-" Jeremy discreetly pointed at Michael's stomach. "I don't want you to hurt them." Jeremy huffed. 

"Jeremy, I'm fine and they're fine. Okay? I'm allowed to not eat and stuff if I don't feel good.” Michael protested. He looked at Jeremy to see the purely worried look in his eyes. Michael bit his lip, starting to feel a wave of emotions hit him. 

“I don’t want you to hurt the baby,” Jeremy whispered, his words feeling that they were in slow motion.

Michael’s watery damn broke, full out sobbing in the middle of the library. 

Jeremy jumped back at the sudden sound, only to pull Michael into a hug.

Michael snaked his hands around Jeremy’s back to grip at his shirt, crying onto his shoulder. He could feel Jeremy’s rubbing soft circles onto his back, 

The two stayed like that for a while until a guidance counselor came in and escorted them to her office.

“What has made you so upset Mr. Mell?” She asked softly, her old, tired smile never wavering.

She used male pronouns, making a fresh set of tears roll down Michael’s face. “I-I haven’t b-been taking care of myself.” Michael admitted. “A-and I’m stressed and I feel like shit. M-my mom told you what’s going on right?” He asked, his lip quivering. 

“I’m afraid not, I’m sure she talked to Mrs. Cecile,” she said.

Michael shook his head as Jeremy rubbed his back. “Want me to say it?” He asked, only to have Michael shake his head.

“I’m pregnant.” He blurted. “He’s t-the father, I’m about thirteen weeks in already and some days I can’t even walk I’m so sick.” Michael said. “The nausea meds I just got are working I think, but I-I can’t eat or drink water.” He sniffed. “A-and Jeremy wants m-me to eat s-so I don’t hurt the baby,” he sobbed, his arms subconsciously wrapping around his middle. 

“It’s okay Michael, maybe you could get a doctor’a note so you can stay home and make sure you’re doing alright?” She suggested, 

“B-but I need to do my work a-and I can’t fall behind,” Michael said, wiping his face with his sleeve. 

“Michael, your health and your child’s health is more important right now. And I’m sure you could apply for our basic online courses.” She said. “Since your a senior I’m guessing you are taking some college courses as well,” 

“Yeah, o-okay.” He said. 

“I’ll call home so your mom can pick you up, is that okay?” She asked, turning her chair to face her desk. 

“Yeah,” Michael huffed tiredly, leaning onto Jeremy as he closed his eyes. 

“Jeremy, are you planning on staying here? His mothers can take care of him.” 

“Okay ma’am, I love you Michael.” He said, kissing his forehead and got up, smiling sadly at him.

After Jeremy left Michael leaned his head back against the wall and let his eyes close. He felt drained, felt like he was high, but not the good type. He didn’t feel heavy but floaty at he same time, eating bag after bag of Lays salt and vinegar chips. He felt weighted, like his brain was slowing down and his body hated him. It’s probably because he hasn’t eaten since the day before; even then it was just a slice of toast. Then the day before, a few sips of water and a saltine cracker. 

———

Michael had hidden himself in the bathroom by his room, crying in the tub with himself covered in vomit. His mom Katie gave him some soup, he even got halfway done before he had ran into the bathroom. 

He wanted Jeremy, but he’s still in school and he didn’t want to ruin Jeremy’s day just over some vomit.

Katie came in after Michael’s sons died down a bit. She brought in clean clothes and a pitiful smile. She hugged him after he redressed and told him she loves him no matter what. 

The two laid on the couch together, Michael in Katie’s lap and Katie’s hand running through Michael’s greasy hair. 

“Are you going to be okay?” Katie asked, looking down at her baby. 

Michael only hummed, his eyes had been closed for a while now, just listening to the ticking of their clock and his mom’s soft breaths. 

“‘M sorry ma,” Michael muttered, keeping his eyes closed. 

“It’s okay honey, you’re going to get better, I promise.” She said, looking up when she heard the front door open. “Hey Jeremy,” she called, hearing his footsteps coming closer.

“Is he feeling any better?” Jeremy asked, a worried look splattered onto his face. 

“Yeah, just tired and he doesn’t feel good.” She fussed. “He ate some soup, that didn’t really end well,” Katie said, hearing Michael groan at the memory. 

“Yeah,” Jeremy said, scratching the back of his neck. “Michael, do you wanna go back to our room or do you want to stay?” He asked, watching as Michael made grabby hands.

Jeremy shook his head with a soft smile. “Okay,” He said, leaning down to pick him up. 

Michael’s arms wrapped around Jeremy’s neck, his face burying into Jeremy’s chest as they walked to the basement. 

———


End file.
